


Cachez cet oméga que je ne saurais voir

by SoleilBreton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Loki in heat, Loki's Children - Freeform, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, marital rape, oppression of omegas, trial
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleilBreton/pseuds/SoleilBreton
Summary: Thor revient sur Terre en compagnie de Loki, avec une mission : faire comprendre à Loki où est sa place d'oméga. Cependant, la situation sur Terre est tout à fait différente de celle d'Asgard. Les omégas y tiennent une place importante et leur faire le moindre mal est un crime. Serait-ce un espoir pour le jeune Prince ? Alpha/Bêta/Oméga-verse





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et tous !  
> Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire !
> 
> Connais-tu ce moment où tu lis plein de fics sur la même thématique et où un certain nombre de redondances t'énervent ? Ça a été mon cas pour les univers alpha/bêta/oméga. Très souvent, les relations entre alphas et omégas sont abusives, mais romantisées. Parce qu'un des partenaires est "biologiquement" dominant, cela lui donne le droit de l'être socialement, et tout le monde s'en contente. Sauf que ça a le don de m'irriter. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : écrire ma propre histoire dans un univers alpha/bêta/oméga.
> 
> C'est donc cette fanfiction que tu t'apprêtes à lire maintenant !
> 
> Je préviens tout de même, il y aura tout au long de l'histoire des allusions à de la violence et des viols conjugaux. L'histoire traitera aussi de la dépression. Donc si ces sujets sont sensibles pour toi, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il te faut.
> 
> Ceci dit, place à l'histoire !

Chapitre 1 :

Les Avengers étaient essentiellement composés d'Alpha. Dire ça, c'était un peu enfoncer une porte ouverte, je vous l'accorde. Mais vous allez voir que sur Terre, depuis un peu plus d'un siècle, les mentalités avaient beaucoup évoluées, et le genre secondaire était devenu mineur dans le choix des activités des humains.

Certes, il y avait toujours des discriminations. Un alpha avait plus de chance qu'un bêta d'obtenir un poste professionnel, ils étaient très souvent mieux payés pour le même travail, ou avait tendance à prendre les bêtas de haut. Mais ce n'était pas les relations entre alphas et bêtas qui avaient le plus évolué en un siècle. C'était les mentalités à propos des omégas.

Un siècle auparavant, les omégas étaient considérés comme les plus faibles de la société. Comme les femmes, ils pouvaient porter des enfants, mais contrairement à elles, ils n'avaient pas de règles, mais des chaleurs qui les handicapaient grandement. Emettant de très fortes phéromones, et incapables de se défendre à cause de l'avalanche d'hormones qu'ils subissaient, il n'était pas rare que des hommes alpha prennent avantage de la situation et forcent les omégas en chaleur. Se lier devenait alors une nécessité, et bien souvent, les alphas liés à des omégas pouvaient se montrer abusifs, violents.

Mais au début du XXème siècle, les choses avaient changé. D'abord, les autorités, partout dans le monde avait constaté une baisse des déclarations de naissance d'omégas. Craignant une vague d'omégicides, les gouvernements avaient légiféré à la hâte, et tuer un bébé oméga était devenu dans de nombreux pays, le crime le plus puni légalement.

Mais si, en effet, les omégicides existaient, ils n'étaient pas la cause des fortes baisses enregistrées. Il fallut presque quarante ans, et une diminution des naissances d'omégas de moitié pour que le coupable soit trouvé : la civilisation humaine. La pollution, les perturbateurs endocriniens, les pesticides, et la pétrochimie dans son ensemble, avaient eu des effets désastreux sur les hormones humaines. Désormais, on ne comptait plus qu'un millier de naissances par an sur l'entièreté du globe.

Les lois avaient changé, les mentalités aussi. La naissance d'un oméga n'était plus une honte, mais une fête. Les journaux se fendaient d'un communiqué, et le bébé était surveillé par toute une batterie de spécialistes pour avoir la meilleure vie possible. Tuer, violer ou battre un oméga étaient des crimes si horribles que dans certains pays les criminels risquaient la peine de mort. La recherche avait avancé, et les omégas avaient désormais la possibilité de vivre plus confortablement leurs chaleurs, ou même de les supprimer hormonalement. Trouver un compagnon avec qui se lier n'était plus une nécessité vitale, et en cas de violence, tous les omégas savaient qu'ils seraient écoutés et soutenus par leurs proches et par la police.

Les omégas étaient passés d'êtres faibles incapables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes, à trésors mondiaux qu'il fallait chérir. La naissance d'un oméga dans la famille royale de Norvège avait bousculé l'ordre de succession. Certains couples liés étaient de véritables célébrités. La société tout entière était dévouée à la sauvegarde des omégas. Les femmes et omégas enceintes étaient suivis médicalement pour tenter de contrer les effets des perturbateurs endocriniens, en vain pour le moment. Tous ne craignaient que le jour où le dernier oméga viendrait au monde et où les hommes seraient à tout jamais incapables de porter des enfants.

Ce fut pourquoi, quand Thor revint sur Terre avec Loki, cela causa du remou parmi les Avengers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'mater mon oméga de frère' ? s'étrangla Stark.

\- Loki n'a jamais su garder sa place, expliqua Thor. En tant qu'oméga, il doit se consacrer à son compagnon et ses enfants, mais il a déjà rompu deux fois les liens qui l'unissaient à un alpha. »

Il y eut un frisson général. Si un oméga trouvait la force et le courage de briser un lien, alors l'alpha devait être particulièrement horrible.

Thor n'était pas venu seul avec Loki. Avec eux se trouvait un grand homme dans une armure dorée et dont les yeux paraissaient de la même couleur irréelle. Sa grande taille et son maintien finissait de le rendre intimidant. Mais les Avengers en avaient vu d'autres.

Sentant que l'incompréhension allait être un frein pour la discussion, Banner intervint.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas du tout la même vision des omégas ici sur Terre, que sur Asgard. »

En quelques phrases, il expliqua au Prince asgardien l'importance des omégas dans la civilisation humaine, leur rareté, leur préciosité, et les droits qu'ils avaient obtenu en un siècle. En retrait, le grand homme en armure resta impassible pendant toute l'explication, alors que Thor était en proie à une grande agitation.

« Qui s'occupe de la famille si l'oméga ne le fait pas ?

\- Qui s'occupe de la famille dans un couple de bêtas ? demanda Banner en retournant la question. Les rôles sont partagés, Thor. L'alpha aussi s'occupe des enfants, et de la maison. »

Thor sembla s'abîmer dans une profonde réflexion, les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé. Tous dans le salon attendait qu'il parle, prenne une décision. Beaucoup pensaient déjà à empêcher Thor de ramener Loki sur Asgard, pour empêcher son père et son frère de le réformer en lui imposant un lien et un compagnon dont il ne voudrait pas.

Il y avait en même temps de la rancœur. Loki, certainement maltraité, humilié, n'avait vu de salut que dans la destruction. C'était la Terre qui en avait fait les frais, et il était difficile pour certains, Barton pour ne pas le nommer, de se dire que la tentative d'invasion, la possession, tout cela ne serait jamais puni suffisamment. A moins que Loki ne l'ai déjà été. Il ne savait plus. Sa colère se mêlait à l'envie de protéger chaque oméga, propre aux humains du XXIème siècle. C'était rageant.

« Malheureusement, mes amis, finit par dire Thor, je ne peux continuer notre discussion plus avant. Mon père, le Roi Odin, est sur le point de tomber dans le Sommeil, et en tant qu'héritier, je me dois d'assurer la régence. Ce que vous me dites me fait douter de notre décision d'envoyer Loki être réformé sur Midgard, mais je ne puis changer tous nos plans ainsi. Alors, je vous le demande solennellement, acceptez-vous de garder Loki le temps pour moi d'assurer la régence d'Asgard ? Heimdall, le Gardien du Bifröst sera là pour vous seconder, au cas où Loki se rebellerait. »

Il désigna l'homme en armure qui inclina la tête.

« Je promets de continuer notre conversation à notre retour, car vous me faites douter du bien-fondé de ma décision, et de celle de mon père. Alors, acceptez-vous ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel les Avengers se regardèrent.

« Bien sûr qu'on le garde avec nous, finit par dire Stark. Pas sûr qu'il veuille retourner à Asgard, cela dit, quand tu reviendras. »

Thor se renfrogna un peu plus, mais finit par se lever, en même temps que le reste des Avengers. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était retourné à Asgard dans un torrent de lumière. Ne restait plus que le grand homme en armure, Heimdall.

« Okay, grand type au regard flippant, commença Stark en se tapant dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, toi, de réformer Loki ? »

L'expression de l'homme ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il se contenta de redresser le menton. Ainsi, il surplombait Stark d'une bonne tête.

« Je n'ai pas de position à prendre lors d'une décision du Roi, dit-il. »

Sa voix grave qui retentissait pour la première fois, était aussi impressionnante que sa posture.

« J'te demande pas de prendre position, je te demande ton opinion. Parce qu'il est pas question que le moindre mal soit fait à nouveau à Loki. Criminel de guerre ou pas. C'est un oméga putain ! Comment vous pouvez forcer un oméga ?

\- Je pense que Loki est bien trop différent des Æsir pour que la réformation usuelle soit efficace, répondit placidement Heimdall. Mais je doute que ce soit exactement ce que vous voulez entendre, homme de fer. »

Ces mots furent la goutte d'eau pour Barton, qui quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Romanoff fusilla du regard Heimdall.

« Donc, si je vous comprends bien, attaqua-t-elle, forcer un oméga à se lier et le violer est justifiable si ça le remet dans le droit chemin ?

\- Je comprends bien que nos différences culturelles…

\- Il ne s'agit pas de différences culturelles, s'emporta Romanoff. Il s'agit de violence, de viol. Il s'agit de mariage forcé. Il s'agit d'oppression. Il s'agit de savoir quand quel monde on veut vivre. Un monde où les omégas sont heureux, ou un monde où ils ne le sont pas. »

Heimdall se tut, reprenant sa posture impassible. Il était en minorité, face aux humains ulcérés par les violences faites aux omégas à Asgard.

Pendant ce temps, Barton était descendu au sous-sol des cellules, où Loki était enfermé. En entrant dans la pièce, il fut frappé par l'odeur de l'oméga. Comment avaient-ils pu la rater lors de l'invasion ? Le Prince était assis sur sa couchette, le dos droit, le regard fier, presque haineux. Son visage était à moitié dissimulé derrière un bâillon métallique, et ses poignets étaient ceints par d'épaisses menottes.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Clint. Son fils Nathaniel, était un oméga, et il ressentait violemment l'envie de protéger tout ceux qui l'était également. Mais ce sentiment était mêlé à la colère, à la rage. Loki n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, lui demandant de se battre contre ses propres amis, de tuer des collègues, de l'aider à conquérir le monde. Ce n'était pas rien.

Avec des gestes brusques, il retira le bâillon, et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, où il atterrit dans un bruit métallique.

« Que puis-je pour vous, agent Barton ? demanda Loki après avoir fait jouer un peu sa mâchoire. »

Son ton poli était pourtant ruisselant d'animosité.

« Tu masquais ton odeur ? »

La question était agressive, Clint en avait conscience.

« C'est la première chose que j'ai appris à faire lorsque j'ai commencé à maîtriser la magie, dit platement Loki.

\- Pourquoi tu la masques plus ?

\- A cause de ça, répondit-il en levant les bras et montrant les menottes. La connaissance de mon genre secondaire vous rend-elle encore plus honteux et en colère contre moi ? Si vous êtes venu pour me réformer, attendez mes prochaines chaleurs, ce sera plus simple pour vous. »

La voix de Loki s'était faite venimeuse, et il cracha littéralement la dernière phrase. La colère de Clint tomba un peu. Comment haïr cet homme qui s'attendait à être molesté et violé à tout moment ?

« Si je m'aventurais à une telle ignominie, je finirai ma vie en prison, répondit-il un peu moins violemment. »

Il y eu un éclair d'incompréhension qui passa sur le visage du prisonnier.

« Ne suis-je pas ici pour être réformé ? »

Le fiel n'avait pas quitté sa voix, mais Clint sentit une hésitation. Il prit la seule chaise de la pièce, en aluminium léger, et s'assit face à Loki.

« Réformé de quoi ? De refuser de te ranger dans un rôle de poule pondeuse ? De vouloir suivre ta propre voix ? Ton frère n'en a pas dit beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour me donner la gerbe. Rares sont les humains qui accepteront de faire du mal à un oméga. »

Cette fois, ce fut de l'espoir qui passa dans le regard vert. Alors, Clint, à l'instar de Banner quelques instants auparavant, expliqua le contexte terrien, la disparition des omégas, et leurs nouveaux statuts. Mais loin de soulager Loki, cela eut l'effet inverse. Bientôt, Clint se tut, attendant une réaction, n'importe laquelle, pour qu'il puisse comprendre l'attitude du prisonnier.

« Est-ce là votre torture ? Me faire miroiter un monde où je n'aurais pas connu la souffrance, pour m'enfoncer plus durement ?

\- Non, j'essaie de te faire comprendre que tant que tu seras sur Terre, aucun de nous ne laissera quelqu'un te faire du mal. Tu purgeras une peine, mais personne ne te 'réformera'. Personne ne forcera le lien. Personne n'abusera de toi pendant tes chaleurs.

\- Je doute que cela entre dans les projets de Thor, rétorqua Loki sombrement sans arriver à masquer complètement l'émotion dans sa voix.

\- Thor n'a pas son mot à dire. Il est venu demander notre aide, il assume. De toute façon, il a dû repartir, parce qu'Odin doit dormir ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Odin va tomber dans le Sommeil ? Et Thor me laisse seul ici ?

\- Non, il y a ce type flippant, Heimdall.

\- Ah. »

Les épaules de Loki s'affaissèrent.

« C'est pas une bonne nouvelle, comprit Clint. A-t-il déjà…

\- Non. Mais Heimdall me hait, et à juste titre.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être ton plus grand fan.

\- Je n'ai pas de partisan sur Asgard. Je suis un oméga qui passe outre toutes les traditions ancestrales. Je suis une honte pour le trône, pour mes parents, pour Asgard toute entière. J'ai osé rompre les liens de compagnonnage par deux fois. Si ce que vous me dites à propos des omégas humains est vrai, alors vous ne pouvez comprendre ma situation. Je suis une erreur, une anomalie. Je n'entre pas dans le moule, et personne n'arrive à me dresser.

\- J'espère, nous espérons, faire changer d'avis Thor à ce sujet quand il reviendra. En attendant, tu vas rester en prison, parce que, même si on est plus cool avec les omégas, tu as quand même essayé de conquérir la Terre, et on a pas trop apprécié. Voilà. Bon séjour parmi nous. »

Quand il referma la porte de la cellule, Clint cru voir un sourire soulagé sur le visage de Loki. Mais ce n'était peut-être que son imagination.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à toi, derrière ton écran ! (oui toi)
> 
> Après une semaine et demi de contrôles, me voilà en vacances, et pour fêter ça, voici le chapitre 2 !
> 
> Il est court, d'ailleurs, pour information, les chapitres déjà écrits sont de longueurs disparates, allant de quelques centaines de mots à plusieurs milliers. J'essayerai dans la mesure du possible de poster un autre chapitre après un chapitre très court (mais, je ne suis pas capable de miracle).
> 
> Petite précision : pour le moment, j'ai mis un rating T, mais il est susceptible de changer (oui, Tymara, c'est toi que je vise. Bizoux)
> 
> Deuxième petite précision : pour le pluriel de Ase, j'utilise le mot en vieil islandais Æsir pour marquer l'altérité de ce peuple qui vient littéralement d'une autre planète (et parce que j'aime la graphie de ce mot). Idem pour Vane et Vanir je crois, et Jötunn et Jötnar.
> 
> Voici donc, sous tes yeux ébahis : le chapitre 2 !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Il était très différent d'observer les peuples de l'Yggdrasil et de les côtoyer. Heimdall l'apprenait à ses dépends. Il était sur Midgard pour surveiller Loki, et il le faisait, mais aucun midgardien ne l'avait laissé approcher la cellule du Prince. Il pouvait passer ses journées dans une petite pièce munie d'un écran où étaient retransmises les images de l'intérieur de la cellule, parfois en compagnie d'un Avenger. La plupart était froids mais polis, d'autres ne lui adressaient pas la parole.

Il avait très vite compris que les omégas jouissaient d'un statut réellement privilégié, à l'opposé d'Asgard, où chacun pensaient que leur soumission naturelle les destinait à porter des enfants et s'occuper de la famille. Pourtant, de fortes têtes comme Loki avaient tenté de montrer qu'ils valaient plus que ça, mais il n'y avait personne pour les écouter.

Heimdall avait, de temps à autre, essayé d'opposer des arguments. Pendant les chaleurs, les omégas réclamaient un alpha. Ce à quoi on lui avait répondu qu'un déluge d'hormones chassant le libre-arbitre était un prétexte fallacieux pour se donner bonne conscience. Comme une personne soûle, un oméga en chaleur n'était plus capable de discernement, et donc de donner un consentement éclairé. Seul un alpha lié librement pouvait aider son oméga en chaleur, selon ce qui avait été convenu à l'avance.

Les alphas étaient attirés par les omégas, c'était naturel de céder à ces penchants. L'agente Romanoff avait été particulièrement vindicative après ces mots. Elle avait sermonné Heimdall, arguant que pour des personnes se disant les plus forts, ils étaient quand même particulièrement faibles s'ils n'arrivaient même pas à garder leur queue dans leur pantalon. A ces mots crus, Heimdall s'était rétracté, se murant à nouveau dans un silence digne et intimidant.

Si au départ, Heimdall s'était buté et retranché derrière l'excuse bien pratique des différences culturelles, il avait tout de même été obligé de prêter une oreille aux arguments des humains. Sur bien des points, notamment technologique, Asgard était en avance sur Midgard, mais la vie des omégas sur Asgard avait occasionné une telle levée de boucliers, que le Gardien avait commencé à se poser des questions.

Contrairement à certains de ses semblables, Heimdall était capable de se remettre en question. L'un des Avengers, le Docteur Banner, avait dit une phrase sentencieuse qui ressemblait à une maxime, mais qui avait résonné péniblement en lui : 'ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il te fît'.

Aurait-il voulu être à la place de Loki ? Certes non, mais il était un alpha, élevé comme tel, avec la solide certitude d'être un être fort, comparé aux faibles omégas qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui était bon pour eux. Lui était un guerrier, il avait des responsabilités. Pour autant, cela suffisait-il pour empêcher les omégas de faire de même ? De mener leur vie comme ils le voulaient ?

La remise en question était difficile, et il savait qu'il n'avait fait qu'un petit pas vers ce que les humains essayaient de lui faire comprendre. Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la cellule de Loki. Celui-ci avait posé son livre, encore ouvert, et respirait fort. Un long gémissement, presque douloureux, passa ses lèvres. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Heimdall pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Loki entrait dans une période de chaleurs.

Il savait que les midgardiens ne le laisseraient pas approcher de Loki dans cet état, et lui-même ne saurait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, à part l'évidence. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était que cet oméga était prêt pour la reproduction, et qu'il fallait donc l'honorer de son nœud. Mais s'il avait appris une seule chose sur Midgard, c'était justement que l'évident était parfois trompeur. Il décrocha donc le téléphone pour informer les Avengers de l'état de Loki et reprit sa surveillance. Il était curieux de voir comment les humains allaient gérer la situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais prévenu : c'était court.
> 
> Néanmoins, ne pars par trop vite et dis moi ce que tu en as pensé ! Le petit encadré ci-dessous est là pour ça ! (et même que tu peux poster en anonyme si tu es vraiment timide). D'ailleurs, je vais faire une rapide réponse à une review anonyme qui m'a posé une question. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un kudo ! Je suis joie à chaque fois que j'en reçois !
> 
> Nita : En gros, ce genre d'univers inclus trois genres secondaires : les Alphas, les Bêtas et les Omégas. Il y a une hiérarchie biologique, où les Alphas sont les dominants, qui dominent à la fois les Bêtas et les Omégas. Les Omégas sont également dominés par les Bêtas. La différence entre Alphas et Bêtas est que les Alphas peuvent former un lien avec l'Oméga de leur choix. N'importe quel homme peut féconder un Oméga en période de fertilité (les chaleurs). En terme hiérarchique, on part sur le modèle de la meute de loups en gros. Les Bêtas sont entre les Alphas et les Omégas. J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël !  
> Parce que c'est un jour spécial, voici un nouveau chapitre, un poil plus long que le précédent, mais un peu court tout de même.  
> En joie !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Bruce entra dans la petite cellule. Comme attendu, le prisonnier était en sueur, courbé en deux sur lui-même, peinant visiblement à prendre une respiration calme. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Bruce, une terreur sans nom se peignit sur son visage, figeant le scientifique sur le seuil de la pièce.

« Non, souffla Loki. S'il vous plaît, tout, mais pas la bête.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour… mon Dieu, vous pensez vraiment… ? balbutia l'homme désemparé. Loki, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis là pour vous aider. Je veux dire, nous avons des médicaments sur Terre, pour aider les omégas qui ne souhaitent pas s'accoupler pendant leurs chaleurs. Tenez, en voici une boîte. »

D'une main tremblante, Loki accepta les pilules et un verre d'eau.

« J'ignore quelle est la dose qui vous conviendra. De plus, un des effets secondaires fréquents est la somnolence, mais encore une fois, vous n'êtes pas humain, je ne sais pas comment votre organisme va réagir. S'il le faut, nous trouverons autre chose. »

Loki ne répondit pas, occupé à gober un cachet blanc et jaune. Son visage se voulait le plus insondable possible, mais c'était plus ou moins un échec. Pendant les chaleurs, la fièvre du besoin était si forte que les omégas suppliaient pour un accouplement, peu importe l'alpha. Très souvent, ils en étaient mortifiés dès que la fièvre tombait, et c'était pourquoi les alphas ne devaient pas céder à leur penchant, beaucoup moins urgent, d'accouplement. S'accoupler avec un oméga en chaleur, sans son accord en amont était un viol, l'oméga ne pouvant pas donner un consentement libre et éclairé.

Voir Loki aussi stoïque en pleine fièvre du besoin était quelque chose d'assez remarquable, selon Bruce, et de triste et révoltant également. Loki savait que s'il se laissait aller, il le regretterait plus tard. Il luttait durement contre lui-même, dos au mur, face à la porte, pour prévenir toute agression potentielle.

Comprenant qu'il lui faisait peur, Bruce quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Heimdall dans la salle de surveillance. A l'écran, le scientifique nota différents changements. La respiration du Prince était plus lente, son corps n'était plus tremblant de fièvre, et il semblait somnoler sans toutefois s'abandonner au sommeil.

« Il a peur, dit-il platement. Combien de fois a-t-il été forcé par un alpha pendant une phase de chaleur pour être terrorisé au point de s'empêcher de dormir ? »

La question était totalement rhétorique. La réponse était évidemment : à chaque fois, et Bruce sut qu'il avait raison à l'expression totalement figée d'Heimdall. Bruce enfonça le clou.

« De ce que j'ai compris, il a été lié deux fois contre sa volonté.

\- A Asgard, un oméga mature non lié est considéré comme ayant une mauvaise vie. De plus, le Roi et la Reine pensaient qu'une fois lié et après avoir eu des enfants, le Prince allait s'assagir.

\- Il a eu des enfants ?

\- Quatre avec son premier alpha. Deux avec le second. A chaque fois qu'il a brisé le lien de compagnonnage, les enfants lui ont été retirés comme le veulent nos lois. Le Prince Loki l'a très mal vécu. »

Bruce eut l'air horrifié.

« La situation est encore pire que je ne le pensais. Steve et Tony étaient déjà furieux, mais là, ça dépasse tout. Thor ne va jamais en réchapper. »

Heimdall s'assombrit. Bruce sentait que le Gardien reprochait aux humains d'être trop durs avec eux, Æsir, pour une chose qui leur paraissait totalement normale et admise. Quelque chose que tout le monde pensait. Sauf Loki apparemment.

« Il n'a pas l'air de s'apaiser, fit remarquer Heimdall en désignant l'écran.

\- Je ne pense pas que se soient les chaleurs qui causent ça, admit le Docteur Banner. Je pense que c'est la peur. Il aurait besoin d'une présence rassurante. Je vais demander à Natasha de passer le voir. C'est une alpha, mais les femmes sont souvent considérées comme beaucoup moins attirées par les omégas. Loki sera peut-être moins en mesure de la prendre pour une ennemie potentielle. »

Heimdall eut l'air contrarié.

« Puis-je aller le voir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Bruce. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous représentez Asgard et les mauvais traitements qu'il a reçu. Et Steve et Tony vous tueraient si vous pénétriez dans sa cellule. »

Bruce quitta la salle, laissant derrière lui le Gardien, plus renfermé et mutique que jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre Loki !
> 
> Tu peux le soutenir en commentaire ! Le prochain chapitre sera normalement de son point de vue (enfin !)  
> La review est aussi le cadeau de Noël de l'autrice, penses-y !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ET C'EST OFFICIELLEMENT LA FIN DE MES EXAMENS !!! *fait une holà toute seule*
> 
> Pour fêter cela, voici un nouveau chapitre ! On dit merci qui ?

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le deuxième jour de chaleur était toujours pire que le premier. Cette fois, si les cachets apaisaient un peu la fièvre du besoin, ils n'étaient pas suffisants. Le besoin irrépressible de s'accoupler le tenaillait, et la peur de céder à ses instincts le terrorisait.

La veille, la vue de Banner l'avait tellement épouvanté qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et supplié pour quelqu'un d'autre. Le soulagement, et la honte, l'avaient envahi quand l'homme lui avait fourni une médication qui apaisait un peu le besoin. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus assez.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir debout, à peine assis, et savait que dans quelques heures, voire le lendemain dans le meilleur cas, il supplierait pour un accouplement. Les pilules n'étaient tout simplement pas assez efficaces pour empêcher la biologie de faire son œuvre.

Loki en aurait pleuré de rage, s'il avait été dans un lieu plus intime, mais les visites se succédaient, alors il ne pouvait se permettre de paraître plus faible que ce qu'il s'autorisait jusque là. Banner était un bêta, Loki n'avait pas été trop incommodé par son odeur, mais après lui était venue Romanoff. Son odeur d'alpha l'avait étourdi, même si elle était une femme. Les femmes alpha pouvaient se lier à un oméga, mais ne pouvait, de fait, pas les féconder, et donc apaiser les chaleurs. A Asgard, une femme alpha qui se lierait à un oméga serait considéré comme déviante, et le couple serait mis au ban de la société.

Romanoff était venue pour qu'il puisse se sentir plus en confiance, apparemment, car elle lui avait proposé de rester pour qu'il puisse dormir. Mais Loki, trop méfiant, et ne pouvant réfléchir clairement, avait refusé sèchement et renvoyé la femme. Dans ces conditions, il ne faisait confiance à personne, n'étant pas lui-même incapable de reconnaître les amis des ennemis.

Depuis le début de ses chaleurs, il n'avait pas dormi, se réveillant après seulement quelques minutes de sommeil quand son corps lui imposait de prendre du repos. Il restait persuadé que s'il baissait la garde, les humains allaient prendre avantage de lui, et, dans son état, impossible d'empêcher un accouplement. Dormir était trop dangereux.

Il sentit l'odeur approcher avant que l'alpha n'entre dans la chambre. Stark avait l'air soucieux. Loki se força à se concentrer. L'odeur était intenable, lui envoyant de longues décharges dans la colonne vertébrale, humidifiant sa peau et ses chairs, dans l'espoir d'un nœud que Loki rejetait de toute son âme. L'oméga se tenait assis, le regard voilé, alors qu'il aurait voulu être recroquevillé, en position fœtale sur son lit. Stark, en plus d'être un alpha, était un tactile, il ne fallait pas qu'il baisse sa garde.

« Tu as une sale tronche Rodolphe, commença l'humain sans son ironie habituelle. T'es sûr de pas vouloir dormir ? Ecoute, je sais ce que ça fait d'être en territoire ennemi. D'être tellement dans la merde que juste fermer les yeux quelques minutes est dangereux. Crois-moi je sais. Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un en qui tu aurais suffisamment confiance pour surveiller ton sommeil ? »

Avant que Loki ne puisse répondre, il s'était approché et avait posé une main qu'il voulait certainement rassurante sur l'épaule du prisonnier. L'effet fut immédiat. Par réflexe, Loki se jeta en arrière, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre l'alpha et lui, jusqu'à heurter durement le mur.

Mais le mal était fait. L'odeur de l'alpha lui tournait la tête, et son contact chaud était tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin, besoin de l'accouplement, besoin d'un nœud dans ses chairs. Il en avait besoin. Il n'en avait pas envie mais sa volonté malheureusement s'effritait à chaque seconde passée en compagnie de l'homme.

La supplique lui échappa, le mortifiant un peu plus.

« Stark, s'il vous plaît. »

Stark s'était approché immédiatement. Loki pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il prit une grande inspiration, tout aussi spontanée qu'inconsciente, emplissant ses sens de l'odeur de l'alpha. La fièvre du besoin lui faisait voir trouble et il tremblait à nouveau. Il avança une main vers Stark, cherchant le contact, pour initier l'accouplement. Cet alpha ne prenait pas d'initiative, il lui fallait donc aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Au loin, sa conscience lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça, mais cette petite voix se faisait chaque seconde moins forte.

Alors qu'il allait toucher la joue de l'humain, celui-ci attrapa son poignet, l'éloignant. Cela fit presque mal.

« S'il vous plaît, répéta Loki.

\- Non, fit Stark doucement mais fermement. Ce sont les chaleurs qui parlent pour toi. Et même si un accouplement avec toi serait délicieux, j'en suis certain, il le sera si nous sommes tous les deux consentants. Mais là, je me haïrai si je profitais de toi. Et tu me haïras aussi. D'autres médicaments, plus dosés devraient arriver d'ici peu. Y a personne en qui tu as confiance ? Un autre oméga peut-être ?

\- Je n'ai personne Stark, répondit Loki. Je suis un monstre, on n'aime pas les monstres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est la fièvre qui parle. Je vais rester avec toi le temps que Bruce n'arrive avec les médicaments. Essaye de dormir. »

Stark n'avait pas lâché son poignet, et le corps de Loki luttait pour un peu plus de contact. Il en crevait. Mais en même temps :

« Trop dangereux, parvint-il à articuler. Pas confiance. »

Et alors qu'il disait ça, la fièvre le poussa à chercher le contact physique. Il avança d'un pas, toujours plus près. Stark lui attrapa le deuxième bras, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Là c'est toi qui va me forcer, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Encore un effort Rodolphe. Les médocs ne sont pas loin. »

Loki se sentait nauséeux, la tête lui tournait, le besoin était irrépressible. Et pourtant, il n'était pas encore au paroxysme de ses chaleurs, le pic arrivant toujours le troisième jour.

Stark tenta de le faire s'allonger. Loki refusa, mais il ne refusa pas l'étreinte que lui donna l'homme, se repaissant faute de mieux du contact et des caresses dans son dos.

Finalement, Banner revint avec un verre contenant un liquide trouble que Loki but avec reconnaissance. Quelques instants plus tard, sa reconnaissance s'envola, quand il se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil. Traîtres d'humains. Ils l'avaient drogué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'admets, ce n'est toujours pas la joie pour Loki, mais ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce début est vraiment hurt/comfort, mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là.
> 
> Évidemment, les reviews sont toujours reçues avec amour et tendresse :D


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Allusion à des pensées suicidaires en fin de chapitre
> 
> Bonjour, bonsoir !  
> Un nouveau chapitre pour terminer ce weekend, avant de reprendre le chemin de l'école/fac/travail/tout autre activité.
> 
> Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire ! Je vous aime d'amour très fort !  
> Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent et qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ! Keur avec les doigts !  
> Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent et font décoller mes statistiques ! Vous envoyez du pâté !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Trigger Warning : Allusion à des pensées suicidaires en fin de chapitre**

 

**Chapitre 5 :**

Il ne sentait pas si mal compte tenu du lieu et des circonstances. Loki se redressa dans son lit, où quelqu'un l'avait couché et l'avait couvert de la couette.

Ses chaleurs n'étaient pas passées, mais il n'était plus tenaillé par le besoin, ce qui était à la fois agréable et surprenant. Les midgardiens l'avaient fait dormir pour… le faire dormir. Sans prendre davantage. C'était une surprise bienvenue, même s'il ressentait tout de même une vive contrariété.

Loki se méfiait toujours, évidemment, car ce n'était pas une bonne action qui prouvait une bonne volonté, mais il sentait aussi que ses chaleurs le laissaient réfléchir clairement.

Il resta mortifié en se souvenant avoir supplié Stark de s'accoupler avec lui. Il avait été entreprenant, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas l'être. Stark l'avait étreint, et c'était tout. Il n'était certainement pas attiré par l'homme qui l'avait jeté par une fenêtre, tout simplement. Néanmoins, Stark, et les autres humains, avaient été doux, gentils. C'en était perturbant.

Prenant le parti de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, Loki reprit sa lecture là où ses chaleurs l'avaient arrêté. Ne pas penser était dur, mais avec un bon livre, il était certain d'en être capable. Donner le change, aux autres autant qu'à lui-même, c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il se savait constamment surveillé par caméra, et se doutait que quelqu'un arriverait bientôt. Il devait montrer que sa petite période de faiblesse était déjà de l'histoire ancienne.

Ce fut Rogers qui entra dans la cellule, un plateau repas à la main, dégageant une forte odeur de nourriture.

« Réveillé ? demanda inutilement le soldat.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? s'enquit Loki d'un ton aimable. Pourrai-je avoir à l'avenir quelque chose qui puisse me tenir au fait de l'écoulement du temps ? »

Rogers eut un étrange tic au niveau de sa bouche, comme une sorte de rictus très court, comme si la demande le dérangeait. Loki se tint immédiatement sur ses gardes. Le soldat cachait visiblement, très mal, quelque chose.

« Presque trente-six heures. Bruce avait beaucoup trop chargé ton médicament, désolé. Mais tu as l'air beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa était loin d'être naturel.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Capitaine ?

\- Oh, rien, je venais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, et te donner à manger. Ça vient de la cantine du SHIELD, pas sûr que ce soit très bon, mais vu que tu n'as pas mangé depuis deux jours, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. »

Sachant que tous ses autres repas venaient du même endroit, la tirade était particulièrement inutile. Loki en eut marre d'être pris pour un imbécile et sa voix se fit polaire.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le, intima-t-il. »

Rogers prit une grande inspiration.

« Thor est revenu. Disons qu'apparemment Odin a changé d'avis. Il veut que tu rentres à Asgard, pour être lié à nouveau. »

Loki se força à rester impassible. Son visage n'arborait plus aucune expression.

« Merci Capitaine, dit-il. Vous pouvez sortir.

\- Mais nous-

\- Sortez ! »

L'Avenger battit en retraite face au ton impérieux. Son air désolé irrita Loki d'autant plus. Son estomac était noué et il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien manger.

Qui Odin avait-il choisi pour le remettre dans le droit chemin cette fois ? Une brute comme son premier alpha, ou un faussement compréhensif comme le deuxième ? Il n'accepterait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'en était pas question.

Son esprit qui s'était rebiffé à l'idée d'être à nouveau soumis à un alpha sans aucune considération pour lui, s'était calmé quand il avait trouvé la solution pour échapper à ça.

Loki se tourna vers le plateau de nourriture. Il allait lui être utile finalement. Pas en terme de nourriture, mais en terme d'ustensiles. Cette fourchette en plastique dur serait son salut.

Sa décision était prise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au prochain chapitre, on touche le fond, et après on remonte, promis. J'espère que malgré tout, vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que je vous retrouverai au rendez-vous d'ici à ce que la suite arrive.
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire !
> 
> A bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Tentative de suicide
> 
> Bonjour bonsoir !
> 
> Vous l'attendiez avec appréhension : voici la suite de l'affaire de la fourchette en plastique (si si, et elle aura de l'importance plus tard cette fourchette).  
> Pour celleux qui ne pourraient pas lire ce genre de choses, le chapitre est très court et peut être sauté. Je vais essayer de poster très rapidement la suite pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim.
> 
> Malgré le sujet grave, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !

Chapitre 6 :

Devant l'écran de surveillance, Heimdall comprit presque immédiatement ce que Loki faisait. Il s'élança dans le couloir, espérant arriver à temps. Il n'avait pas le luxe de s'arrêter pour prévenir quelqu'un, heureusement, il fut aperçu par les Avengers, en passant devant une salle, où ils se disputaient avec Thor.

Ne pouvant perdre de temps, il enfonça la porte qui céda en deux coups d'épaule vigoureux, et se précipita dans la pièce. Loki gisait au sol, se vidant doucement de son sang, la gorge ouverte sur le côté, une fourchette en plastique cassée à côté de lui, rouge hémoglobine.

Il entendit à peine le rugissement de douleur de Thor derrière, lui. Heimdall s'agenouilla, pressant ses mains inutilement sur la blessure. Elle n'était pas profonde, mais suffisamment pour que l'artère soit sectionnée. Ses mains se teintèrent de rouge, et il comprit que s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose immédiatement, Loki allait mourir.

L'idée lui vit dans un éclair de lucidité. Il retira ses mains poisseuses pour se jeter sur les poignets, fermement enserrés dans les bracelets des menottes anti-magie. Aussitôt l'énergie magique crût dans la pièce, formant de petites étincelles vertes et argentées, qui se jetaient sur Loki, pénétrant son corps et sa blessure, pour le guérir.

Quand Heimdall fut certain que le Prince était sorti d'affaire, il se tourna vers les personnes derrière lui. Thor était blême, les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les articulations. Il s'avança pour tomber à genou, dans le sang encore frais de son frère.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? gémit-il en direction de l'oméga inconscient. »

Une équipe médicale poussa tout le monde pour prendre Loki en charge, le soulevant pour le poser sur un brancard puis s'en allant au pas de course.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on pousse quelqu'un à bout. Tu ne peux pas indéfiniment décider pour ton frère Thor, sinon, il tentera à nouveau d'échapper à ce que vous lui réservez. »

Les mots résonnèrent en Heimdall. Il venait de passer une semaine à surveiller Loki, constatant que le Prince n'avait tellement pas l'habitude des bons traitements qu'il imaginait derrière chaque bonne action, un piège tendu pour le rabaisser encore plus bas. Le Prince était devenu incapable de faire confiance à quiconque, préférant se tuer plutôt que de demander de l'aide, une personne poussée si près du gouffre qu'elle préférait faire le dernier pas elle-même.

Il regarda le corps sur le brancard, s'éloignant rapidement, presque exsangue. Son devoir était de protéger la famille royale et le trône. Son serment l'enchaînait aux décisions du Roi. Le temps était sans doute venu de rompre ses chaînes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois, le fond est touché, on ne peut que remonter. J'espère.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite à la vague de menaces de mort, voici la suite mes cheres lecteurices !
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre assouvira vos envies de violence
> 
> Néanmoins : Trigger Warning : pensées morbides

Chapitre 7 :

Le réveil fut décevant.

Loki avait espéré se lever en Helheim, mais ce n'était pas le vent sec des plaines du Royaume des Morts qu'il sentait sur sa peau. C'était le contact de mauvais draps de coton. Ce n'était pas le silence d'un monde mort qu'il entendait. C'était le bruit strident de machines. Ce n'était pas l'odeur du sable noir et de la poussière qu'il respirait. C'était l'odeur vaguement familière d'un alpha et celle plus agressive des antiseptiques, plus l'oxygène envoyé par un masque sur son visage.

Loki se sentait faible et fatigué. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient, mais ce devait faire au moins un jour ou deux, car ses chaleurs étaient définitivement passées. Ce n'était pas son souci premier. Il avait espéré mourir vite, mais voilà que la mort lui était déniée encore une fois. Le désespoir l'envahit quand le souvenir d'un nouveau lien prochain s'imposa à lui. Il allait être à nouveau condamné à partager la couche d'un alpha dont il ne voudrait pas, à porter ses enfants, à souffrir de les voir partir quand il n'en pourrait plus.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et faire à nouveau partie du monde. Il ne voulait pas affronter la réalité. Cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer le reste du monde très longtemps, car bientôt, des médecins viendraient, Thor aussi certainement. Le Roi allait s'impatienter. On viendrait le chercher pour le traîner à Asgard.

Résigné, il ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond et les murs semblaient blancs, sous le peu de lumière qui passait par les persiennes fermées. Dans un coin, à l'opposé de la chambre, était assis Heimdall qui le regardait. Quand il fut manifeste que Loki était bel et bien réveillé, le Gardien se leva pour aller chercher un médecin.

Loki se sentait angoissé. Thor allait bientôt venir pour le ramener de force à Asgard. Il ne pourrait survivre à un nouveau lien imposé, il le savait. Mais alors que sa tentative de mourir était un échec, il allait être constamment surveillé. Impossible de se donner la mort à nouveau. Il lui faudrait trouver un stratagème, une tentative violente d'évasion, pour forcer les Avengers à le tuer peut-être. Corrompre un soignant pour un poison. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

L'angoisse fit subitement place à l'abattement et à la résignation. Loki se savait condamné à être malheureux. Il échouait incessamment. Il avait échoué à montrer qu'un oméga pouvait être un membre de la société à part entière, avec ses propres occupations, et ne pas vivre uniquement à travers son alpha. Il avait échoué à se venger de Thor et d'Asgard. Il avait échoué à mourir deux fois. Il ne lui restait plus rien.

Heimdall revint, le sortant de ses pensées morbides, accompagné du docteur Banner, qui portait cette fois une grande blouse blanche et un outil argenté autour du cou. Loki était trop faible pour empêcher le médecin de l'ausculter, il subit donc en serrant les dents.

« La magie est extraordinaire, s'extasia doucement Banner. Elle a complètement refermé la plaie, et même les lésions au niveau des cordes vocales. C'est stupéfiant. Vous pouvez remercier Heimdall qui a pensé à vous retirer vos bracelets. »

Loin d'être ravi d'une telle nouvelle, Loki fusilla le Gardien du regard, qui, étrangement, lui renvoya un petit sourire. Cela étonna tellement Loki qu'il en oublia d'être vindicatif.

« Essayez de parler, demanda Banner sans s'interrompre.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? coassa Loki en direction d'Heimdall.

\- Je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir mon Prince. Les midgardiens cherchent une solution pour vous permettre de rester ici.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Loki perplexe.

\- Nous sommes tous ulcérés par les mauvais traitements dont vous êtes victime. Tendez votre bras, je vais prendre votre tension. »

Loki se laissa manipuler encore quelques instants, avant que Banner ne reparte, lui assurant qu'il retrouverait sa forme dès le lendemain. Le médecin laissa le prisonnier et le Gardien seuls.

« Thor est reparti à Asgard avec deux midgardiens, Tony Stark et Steve Rogers. Ils espèrent pouvoir faire changer d'avis le Père-de-Toute-Chose.

\- J'ai essayé pendant mille ans. Rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Odin n'est pas le dernier des idiots, aveuglé par la flamboyance de Thor, et n'a que peu de sympathie pour les midgardiens. Il a des plans politiques solides, et n'aime pas en être détourné.

\- Ayez espoir, mon Prince.

\- J'ai trop espéré. Je ne peux plus me le permettre. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, on fera un petit tour par Asgard, qui vous réserve quelques surprises :D
> 
> Dites moi tout le mal que vous pensez des AEsir en commentaire !
> 
> A bientôt


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Je suis sûre que vous en mourriez d'envie, voici Asgard l'éternelle !

Chapitre 8 :

Sur Asgard, c'était un véritable bras de fer qui se déroulait. Conseillé par Tony et Steve, Thor n'avait pas attaqué de front le Roi, son père.

D'abord, il avait recensé parmi les courtisans, ceux qui étaient favorables à une amélioration des droits des omégas. Assez surprenamment, c'était plutôt des femmes, mais quelques alphas liés n'étaient pas opposés à ce que leurs conjoints puissent avoir une occupation sans être accusé de ne pas prendre soin de leur famille.

Thor, en compagnie des midgardiens, parlèrent, en attendant leur entrevue avec Odin, de la situation de Loki, qui l'avait poussé au suicide.

Les Æsir avaient une opinion sur le suicide différente de celle de Midgard. Pouvant vivre des millénaires, et pouvant repousser la date de leur mort grâce aux Pommes d'Or, les Æsir choisissaient le jour de leur mort quand ils se sentaient trop vieux et fatigués. La mort n'était pas la fin, car leurs âmes descendaient en Helheim et s'ils tombaient avec honneur au combat, alors l'âme se voyait ouvrir les portes du Walhalla, récompense suprême du guerrier d'honneur.

Mais le suicide par désespoir y était rare. On pourrait croire qu'étant une mort loin de l'honneur, le suicide y serait honni, mais c'était oublier la particularité des Æsir qui choisissent la date de leur mort. Un Ase, ou une Asyne, qui choisirait la mort avant la vieillesse était vu comme fatigué prématurément, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Se posait alors la question de ce qui l'avait usé. Parfois la réponse restait un mystère, et d'autres fois, elle semblait évidente.

L'annonce de la tentative de suicide de Loki avait provoqué un certain émoi à la cour. Certes, le plus jeune Prince était vu comme un électron libre, voire un grain de sable fâcheux dans la machine si bien huilée qu'était Asgard. Il n'avait pas une activité honorable pour un oméga, et avait rompu deux liens de compagnonnage, ce qui était inédit dans la noblesse.

Cependant, il restait un Prince, qui avait correctement fait son devoir en mettant au monde six enfants, ce qui était un élément à décharge pour sa position d'oméga. Les Æsir étaient habituellement bien moins fertiles, et le grand nombre de grossesses de Loki avait été source de fierté pour la couronne.

Loki, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, n'était pas haï à la cour. Il n'y était pas aimé, c'était vrai, mais la noblesse n'avait pas une si mauvaise opinion de lui.

Maintenant que la nouvelle était répandue, il fallait intervenir auprès du Roi. Ni Thor, ni ses amis humains, ni même ses amis Æsir qui étaient résolus à l'aider, bon gré, mal gré, ne pensaient parvenir à faire changer d'avis Odin à propos de Loki. Heureusement, ils avaient dans leur manche une carte de taille.

La Reine était une bêta douce et discrète la plupart du temps. Mais elle était également une ancienne Valkyrie, une valeureuse combattante. Si elle n'intervenait pas quant aux décisions du Roi, son mari, dans la gestion du Royaume, elle pouvait se montrer une féroce protectrice pour ses enfants.

Certes, elle n'avait pas le même poids que le Roi dans les décisions familiales, mais savait faire entendre sa voix. C'était elle qui avait le plus supporté Loki à chaque fois qu'il avait rompu ses liens de compagnonnage. C'était elle qui avait persuadé Odin de choisir un second alpha plus doux et souple que le premier. C'était elle qui donnait des nouvelles de ses enfants à son cadet. C'était aussi elle qui avait décidé de lui confier la régence pendant le Sommeil d'Odin précédent son naufrage dans la folie, occasionnant par là-même un scandale politique sans précédent.

Elle était donc un soutien de poids pour Thor devant le Père-de-Toute-Chose.

L'entrevue ne commença pas bien. Odin était buté. Loki devait se lier à nouveau, afin de mener une vie d'oméga honorable. Un oméga mature non-lié était une honte au sein de la cour Asyne. Steve devait presque restreindre physiquement Tony qui bouillait de dire ses quatre vérités au Roi. Enfin, Frigga prit la parole, d'une voix autoritaire :

« Tant que Loki ne se sera pas décidé à se lier, il ne peut rentrer à Asgard. Il peut pendant ce temps rester sur Midgard, le temps qu'il recouvre ses esprits. Peut-être que découvrir un monde totalement nouveau lui fera du bien. Je ne désespère pas qu'il se trouve un compagnon un jour. Qu'en pensez-vous mon ami ?

\- Cela m'ennuie de le savoir sans supervision sur Midgard. J'ai besoin de Thor ici, au Palais. Le Prince héritier ne peut pas décemment vivre complètement sur un autre Royaume.

\- Heimdall est resté sur Midgard, pour surveiller et veiller sur Loki, dit Thor. Il acceptera sûrement cette mission. »

Odin prit une pause pensive.

« J'imagine que c'est un compromis acceptable. Néanmoins, il ne faudrait pas que cet exil volontaire - je suis conscient du peu d'envie de Loki de revenir à Asgard pour le moment, il ne faudrait pas que cela dure trop longtemps. Une décennie tout au plus. Si les dirigeants de Midgard l'acceptent, Loki restera sur ce Royaume le temps d'accepter de se lier à nouveau. J'ai dit. »

Thor acquiesça, mais dans son esprit se formait une tempête de questions, toutes insolubles à ce stade. Le Prince connaissait son frère, pas assez, pas suffisamment, mais il savait déjà que la Magie lui permettait de palier à un certain nombre de faiblesses. Etait-ce à cause de l'absence de sa Magie que Loki avait pu enfoncer un morceau de plastique dans sa gorge ?

Thor avait l'intuition que ce n'était qu'une partie de la réponse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que certains et certaines d'entre vous attendaient beaucoup de la présence de Tony, notamment, pour dire ses quatre vérités à Odin. D'une part, le but n'était pas ici de déclencher un incident diplomatique ou une guerre inter-royaumes. Steve et Tony sont là pour représenter la Terre, et acter les décisions que prend Odin (ou qu'on lui demande de prendre). D'autre part... sans spoiler, leur venue à Asgard aura des conséquences pour plus tard.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Il a vocation à apporter un peu de nuance pour casser la dichotomie de gentils terriens et méchants AEsir, et pour découvrir cette culture, qui est peu creusée dans les films.
> 
> Enfin, pour terminer, une bonne nouvelle : j'ai enfin une idée de comment l'histoire va se terminer. J'avais beaucoup de mal à avancer dans l'écriture à cause de cela (j'aime savoir vers quoi je vais quand j'écris). Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il y aura beaucoup de péripéties avant la fin !
> 
> A bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir, mes petites étoiles (oui, j'ai décidé de vous donner des surnoms)
> 
> Voici un nouveau chapitre, ma foi très court et j'en suis désolée, j'essaie de poster le suivant assez vite pour vous dédommager, promis !
> 
> J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira :D

Chapitre 9 :

« Non, je refuse. »

Loki était de retour dans sa cellule après son passage à l'infirmerie. De lourds cernes fatiguaient son regard, et les menottes anti-magie étaient à nouveau autour de ses poignets. On lui avait retiré tout ce qui pourrait constituer un moyen de suicide, ceinture, lacets, lames. De plus, Heimdall avait quitté la salle de surveillance pour se poster à sa porte, usant de sa Vue pour protéger le Prince de lui-même.

« Ce sera à toi de choisir, mais ce doit être fait rapidement. D'ici une décennie tout au plus, insista Thor.

\- Non, Thor. Je refuse de me lier à nouveau ! Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas ! Je voulais mourir ! »

Le regard de Thor se fit infiniment triste, et cela énerva tellement Loki qu'il lui lança le plus gros livre qu'il avait sous la main à la figure. C'était lui qui était malheureux ! Pas Thor ! Thor menait la belle vie ! Thor était un alpha !

« Je ne me lierai pas par dépit. Pas pour satisfaire la cour, ou le Roi. Je veux pouvoir vivre pour moi, faire ce que je veux, choisir qui je veux, quitte à faire défiler la moitié de Midgard dans mon lit, si je le souhaite. Je veux juste être libre Thor. Essaie de comprendre. »

Derrière le Prince héritier, Stark et Rogers semblaient saisir la portée de ses mots.

« Nous comprenons ton point de vue, Prince Philippe, dit Stark. Néanmoins, c'est le seul compromis que nous ayons obtenu. Dix ans, c'est tout de même long. On aura le temps de trouver une autre solution d'ici là.

\- Et s'il le faut, nous te cacherons sur Terre, offrit Rogers. »

Loki les remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Qu'en penses-tu Heimdall ? demanda Thor.

\- Je pense qu'il vous faudrait continuer ce que vous avez initié au Palais. Vous devriez parler aux bourgeois de la ville moyenne, leurs positions sur la place des omégas peuvent vous être utiles. Là-bas, les choses ont déjà commencé à changer. En attendant, j'accepte de rester sur Midgard avec le Prince Loki. J'ai formé durant plusieurs siècles deux apprentis qui sauront faire fonctionner le Bifröst en mon absence. »

L'abattement saisi Loki. Alors c'était ainsi ? Exilé loin de chez lui, loin de ses enfants, pour vouloir vivre pour lui ? Les autres quittèrent la petite cellule, le laissant avec sa tristesse et ses regrets. Il ne vit pas les regards préoccupés que lui jetèrent Stark et Heimdall avant de sortir, trop plongé dans ses idées noires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'horizon commence à s'éclaircir pour Loki, même s'il ne le voit pas encore totalement.
> 
> A votre avis, quel sera le ship de cette histoire ? J'ai eu quelques propositions, mais personne n'a trouvé encore (Tymara et Louisa, vous vous savez donc chut !)
> 
> A très bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Parce que je ne suis pas un monstre, je n'allais pas vous laisser avec un chapitre précédent aussi court ! Donc voici un nouveau chapitre... pas beaucoup plus long, désolée xD
> 
> C'est un chapitre de transition, qui prend son temps, et qui vous fait patienter jusqu'au prochain !

Chapitre 10 :

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, les choses évoluèrent rapidement pour Loki. Sa présence sur Midgard devant être plus longue que prévu, il fallait l'officialiser. Il obtint un statut de réfugié politique, dû à son statut d'oméga opprimé. S'il était toujours logé en cellule, il avait le droit, chaque jour, à une promenade en extérieur, sous la surveillance d'Heimdall, et d'un Avenger.

Il était toujours vaguement étonné de la prévenance des personnes autour de lui. Certains étaient plus étonnant que d'autres. En premier, Barton, qui se préoccupait réellement de son bien-être, et s'assurait qu'il ne manquait de rien, quand il était présent dans les installations Avengers. Il lui posait également beaucoup de questions sur ce que voulait dire être oméga. Loki savait que le benjamin de Barton, Nathaniel, était du même genre secondaire que lui et répondait volontiers à ses questions.

Wilson et Rogers, très souvent ensemble, profitaient des promenades de Loki pour faire une pause dans l'entraînement physique, et parfois faisaient un bout de chemin avec lui. Ils le divertissaient en se chamaillant, et ne prenaient jamais mal une remarque piquante de Loki, qui se laissait entraîner dans leur manège. Wilson maniait l'ironie bien plus facilement que Rogers, mais celui-ci pouvait avoir quelques tournures de phrase bien trouvées, rendant les échanges plus intéressants.

Romanoff l'approchait très peu. D'une part parce qu'elle était presque constamment en mission, et quand elle ne l'était pas, elle partait avec Barton dans la famille de ce dernier. Mais c'était elle qui pensait aux choses pratiques. Loki était passé pour sa toilette d'un pain de savon grossier à des produits d'hygiène de meilleure qualité grâce à une remarque de l'espionne. Également, elle lui avait fait fournir de quoi écrire, au cas où il aurait des choses à coucher sur le papier. C'était de petites choses qui rendaient son quotidien meilleur.

Banner s'était désigné lui-même comme le médecin de Loki. Il venait le voir peu souvent, mais se rendait très utile en cherchant la meilleure combinaison de molécule possible pour endiguer ses chaleurs, tant que Loki ne pourrait enlever ses bracelets anti-magie.

Enfin, celui qui était le plus présent, pendant les promenades, qui l'accompagnait régulièrement pendant ses repas ou qui lui faisait parvenir tout les divertissements de ce monde, était Stark. Tony, comme il insistait que Loki l'appelle. Tony, donc, lui rendait visite presque chaque jour. Il était tour à tour taquin, énervant, drôle, insupportable, cajoleur, irritant, charmant.

Le plus important était qu'ils étaient tous à son écoute, et croyaient ses dires. Ils n'étaient pas naïfs, loin de là (Romanoff décelait les mensonges avec une habileté presque égale à la sienne), mais ils accordaient du crédit à sa parole.

D'autre part, maintenant que Loki avait un statut légal sur Midgard, on lui avait notifié qu'une enquête était ouverte pour aboutir à un procès, équitable cette fois. Le FBI venait régulièrement pour lui poser des questions. Cela ennuyait Loki au plus haut point. Il n'avait aucune envie de relater sa folie, sa chute entre les branches de l'Yggdrasil, et son 'sauvetage' par Thanos et l'Autre. Pendant ses séances, il avait le droit qu'une personne connaissant les lois soit avec lui, une avocate, une alpha à l'air hautain et aux cheveux noirs et crépus. Il aimait bien son avocate, sérieuse et professionnelle, maniant la langue magnifiquement.

Néanmoins, le FBI, puis le SHIELD s'étaient montrés très intéressés par le Titan Fou et son serviteur, demandant des précisions, et voulant savoir s'ils étaient un danger pour Midgard, ce à quoi Loki avait répondu que oui, d'ici un millénaire ou deux. Les immortels n'étaient pas des gens pressés.

Pour finir, il y avait une dernière personne que Loki était obligé de voir, depuis sa tentative ratée de suicide. On lui avait présenté une psychiatre, une bêta douce et souriante, qui était là pour soigner son âme et son esprit. Il ne connaissait pas du tout ce genre de médecine, et c'était complètement nouveau pour lui. Les premières séances avaient été laborieuses. Loki ne comprenait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui, et alors, il pouvait se montrer cinglant, voire violent verbalement. Il avait envoyé la psychiatre en enfer de nombreuses fois (métaphoriquement parlant, il était toujours privé de magie). La femme, qui en avait certainement vu d'autres, était restée calme, mais recadrait fermement le Prince quand celui-ci dépassait les bornes. Après quelques séances, Loki avait compris l'intérêt pour lui de voir cette médecin.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il se disait dans le secret du cabinet, mais il ressortait souvent de mauvaise humeur, une fois ou deux les yeux rouges. Jamais Heimdall, qui l'accompagnait, ne lui posait de question. Silencieux pilier, il n'émettait aucun jugement, et Loki appréciait ce silence après une demi-heure à déballer ses sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A propos de Clint, puisqu'on m'a fait la réflexion dans les premiers chapitres, j'avoue que son comportement est un peu calme par rapport à ce qu'on pourrait attendre (euphémisme). J'écris en parallèle une histoire qui se concentre beaucoup sur son ressenti à lui après l'invasion, du coup, je ne voulais pas faire redondant avec cette histoire. Désolée s'il paraît un peu trop bisounours ici, je me rattrape sur une autre fanfic' ! Promis !
> 
> Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires, même très courts, je vous aime d'amour !
> 
> A bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> J'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas posté depuis des lustres, et pour cause, ma vie s'est légèrement complexifiée depuis une dizaine de jours. Pour vous donner une idée, je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi depuis, à cause d'une voiture ayant brûlé dans le garage de mon immeuble. Plus de peur que de mal, heureusement, mais aussi pas mal de dégâts matériels.
> 
> Bref ! C'était l'instant racontage de vie, on va pouvoir passer à l'important : le chapitre !
> 
> Il est plus long, celui-là, vous pouvez me féliciter !

Chapitre 11 :

On avait présenté à Loki et Heimdall deux nouveaux Avengers qui entraient dans l'équipe après quelques mois d'entraînement dans un autre bâtiment. Le Prince ne les avait jamais croisés, et il était plutôt mal à l'aise en leur présence. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme alpha qui manipulait une forme de magie (dire que Loki était jaloux était énoncer la plus parfaite évidence), et un androïde qui fit grande impression à Loki car la Gemme de l'Esprit était incrustée sur son front.

Vision, l'androïde vivant, l'ulcérait littéralement. Loki avait manipulé la Gemme grâce au Sceptre de Thanos, et n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir, car trop puissante pour lui, qui avait perdu l'esprit. Qu'un être qui n'était même pas entièrement biologique le puisse lui envoyait son échec à la figure durement.

La jeune femme, Wanda, avait obtenu ses pouvoirs grâce au Sceptre, avant qu'il ne soit détruit. Loki n'avait pas accès à sa magie, mais il pouvait sentir celle des autres, et la magie de Wanda n'était rien de ce qu'il connaissait déjà. C'était un mélange entre la magie du Sceptre et quelque chose de plus trivial, plus sanglant. Deux énergies s'étaient mêlées pour ne former qu'une avant d'habiter Wanda : la magie du Sceptre et de la Gemme, ainsi que l'énergie du porteur du Sceptre qui ne devait pas être quelqu'un de recommandable. En résultait une magie rouge, sauvage, difficile à dompter et la jeune femme semblait en faire les frais chaque jour où l'entraînement n'était pas satisfaisant.

Les deux nouveaux Avengers participaient désormais aux missions du groupe de héros, Loki les croisait donc plus souvent.

Ce jour-là, les Avengers au complet étaient en mission, apparemment pour appréhender un agent d'HYDRA, une organisation criminelle qui leur donnait du fil à retordre.

Loki et Heimdall avait presque fini leur tour de parc quand le Quinjet se posa non-loin. En sortit un homme dont la tête était dissimulée sous un sac de drap, menotté et solidement encadré par Rogers et Barton. Ils s'éloignèrent bien vite. Derrière eux, sortit Wanda, visiblement en colère. Sa magie tourbillonnait autour d'elle, rendant son contact dangereux. Les autres quittèrent l'engin volant plus calmement. Vision tenta d'approcher Wanda, mais celle-ci l'envoya au diable et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, en direction de Loki et Heimdall. Elle allait les dépasser sans un mot, mais le Prince lui lança :

« Ta magie ne t'appartient pas.

\- Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle hargneusement.

\- Ta magie ne t'appartient pas. C'est pour cela qu'elle t'échappe.

\- Ma magie ne m'échappe pas, cracha-t-elle.

\- C'est tout à fait pour cela que des volutes rouges t'entourent dès que tu es un peu énervée. Ecoute bien mon conseil. La magie est sauvage. Comme un animal sauvage, elle se laissera peut-être dompter un instant, mais attendra le bon moment pour sauter à la gorge de son dresseur. Il ne faut pas chercher à la forcer, mais à l'apprivoiser. Ecoute-la. Ressens-la. Elle te dira elle-même ce qu'elle veut faire, comment elle veut agir. Alors, tu seras bien plus en mesure de la diriger vers tes buts propres. »

La jeune femme carra la mâchoire et redressa le menton, dans un élan de fierté présomptueuse.

« J'y penserai, finit-elle par dire. »

Puis s'en fut.

« Eh ! Prince Philippe !

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu uses de ce surnom, Tony, remarqua Loki. Mais je n'en comprends pas le sens, à part l'évident 'Prince'.

\- C'est une référence à un film Disney, La Belle au Bois Dormant. Le Prince Philippe est promis à la Princesse Aurore depuis leur enfance. Mais à quelques mois du mariage, il tombe amoureux d'une paysanne, et refuse de se marier, provoquant la colère de son père. En fait, la paysanne était la Princesse sous une fausse identité, donc tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- Oh, je vois, comprit Loki. En effet, le rapport est flagrant dit comme cela. La mission s'est bien déroulée ?

\- Dans l'ensemble. Wanda a mal supporté la pression, Rumlow a joué la carte de la provocation avec elle et ça a marché. Elle a fait exploser des trucs inconsciemment autour d'elle, heureusement, sans faire de victime. Mais les dégâts sont importants. Elle a peur d'être considérée comme dangereuse, et ça n'aide pas, j'imagine. Le principal est qu'on a réussi à appréhender Rumlow. Steve espère pouvoir lui faire dire ce qu'il sait à propos du Winter Soldier.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Le meilleur ami de Steve, supposément mort, et lobotomisé par HYDRA pour devenir une machine de guerre. Un peu compliqué, mais c'est l'idée générale. Tu commences ta balade, ou tu la finis ?

\- Nous rentrons, répondit Loki. Une prochaine fois, peut-être.

\- C'est pas plus mal. J'ai littéralement mal partout. Je découvre des muscles inconnus dans mon dos. Et il faut encore que je rédige le rapport de mission. Steve est occupé avec l'interrogatoire. Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être un Avenger déjà ? »

Loki sourit, amusé par l'humain bavard. Tony lui tapota l'épaule avant de repartir en direction d'un bâtiment réservé aux bureaux. Alors qu'il retournait dans sa cellule, le Prince se fit la réflexion qu'Heimdall était particulièrement taciturne quand Tony était présent.

Le soir même, le milliardaire revint, deux plateaux repas à la main. Il n'était pas rare qu'il s'invite ainsi pour manger, et Loki devait admettre qu'un repas en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre était plus agréable que seul.

« Y a pas mal de choses qui bougent pour toi, commença Tony. Le FBI a fini ou presque leur enquête, et en attendant le procès, ils acceptent que tu quittes cet endroit pour une résidence surveillée.

\- Je n'ai nulle-part où aller, rétorqua amèrement Loki.

\- Avec les autres Avengers, nous habitons plus ou moins ensemble dans un grand Manoir qui appartient à ma famille depuis trois ou quatre générations. Il y a encore de la place. Sinon, le FBI a des résidences qui peuvent servir.

\- J'ai tenté d'asservir Midgard, et vous m'avez arrêté. Maintenant tu me proposes d'emménager chez vous ?

\- Oh, allez, tout le monde sait que tu n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de gagner. Tu t'imagines à la tête de la Terre avec une armée de Chitauri ? Tu vaux mieux que ça, et tu le sais. Ton plan était plein de failles et de points faibles. Par contre, je ne pense pas que tu aies prévu de te faire exploser la figure par Hulk.

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait dans mes prévisions, en effet. »

Loki n'ajouta pas qu'il était toujours à demi-terrifié par le Docteur Banner, car Tony le savais pertinemment. Sa réaction pendant ses précédentes chaleurs parlait pour lui.

« Donc c'est ok, tu viens habiter au Manoir, trancha Tony avec un air entendu.

\- Je n'ai pas accepté, rétorqua Loki.

\- Me fais pas croire que tu as envie d'habiter dans un appartement sans âme, surveillé par un bracelet électronique, alors que tu peux avoir ma compagnie et celle de tous les autres Avengers.

\- Tu oublies Heimdall. Il est chargé de me surveiller. »

Immédiatement, Tony se rembrunit.

« J'l'avais oublié celui-là, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu es jaloux de Heimdall ? s'étonna Loki. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

\- Que tu crois. Tu ne vois pas comment il te regarde quand tu as le dos tourné. »

Loki tenta de paraître indifférent, mais il blêmit tellement que Tony ajouta précipitamment.

« Non, pas comme ça ! Mon Dieu, il fera jamais… pas après tout ça. Et s'il essayait, je serai là pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je sais, répliqua Loki un peu sèchement. Je sais qu'il ne me forcera pas. L'idée m'a à peine effleuré l'esprit.

\- Mais a laissé une telle marque que tu as vu ta vie défiler. Ecoute, c'est pas grave tu sais. Je comprends, vraiment, tout le truc autour de 'je ne fais confiance à personne' et toute cette merde.

\- Je ne pense pas non.

\- Je vais te dire un truc. Tu vois la loupiote que j'avais dans la poitrine ? Tu sais à quoi elle servait ?

\- Te garder en vie.

\- C'est l'idée. En gros, elle empêchait des échardes de métal d'atteindre mon cœur. Et si ces shrapnels sont arrivés là, c'est parce que celui que je considérais comme mon père a donné l'ordre de me tuer. Après ça, j'ai eu du mal à réaccorder ma confiance à quelqu'un. Pepper, à l'époque c'était mon assistante personnelle, elle m'a réappris à faire confiance aux autres. Ca a été long. Puis, il y a eu un tas de péripéties. Ma loupiote a failli me tuer finalement. Puis, je me suis fait opérer, et j'ai pu reboucher le trou dans ma poitrine. Y a une plaque de métal à la place maintenant. J'ai encore digressé, hein ?

\- Je n'étais pas un discours inintéressant. Je te pardonne.

\- Trop aimable. Tout ça pour dire, c'est ok d'avoir des problèmes de confiance. Tu parviendras à surmonter ça un jour. Regarde-moi. Des problèmes de confiance à la pelle, et maintenant, je travaille en équipe. C'était pas gagné ! Alors, tu veux quoi comme déco dans ta chambre ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Cette histoire d'incendie nous fera ch*** jusqu'au bout ! La box internet a été asphyxiée, et a rendu l'âme, forcément sur le weekend de Pâques, nous n'avons donc plus internet depuis vendredi, et nous n'aurons pas internet jusqu'à au moins mardi ! Enfer !
> 
> Bénies soient les connexions publiques !
> 
> Bref, place au chapitre !

Chapitre 12 :

Tony avait déchanté quand il avait compris que Heimdall allait également habiter au Manoir. Et prendre la chambre jouxtant celle de Loki.

Il était désormais de notoriété publique que Tony faisait la cour (quelle expression délicieusement désuète !) à Loki, et qu'il avait un rival direct en la personne du Gardien. Celui-ci était beaucoup moins entreprenant, mais il avait l'avantage de connaître le Prince depuis des centaines d'années, et donc de connaître également son fonctionnement, ses goûts, et tout un tas d'autres choses. C'était totalement injuste !

Les choses s'étaient un peu corsées entre le Gardien et le milliardaire, depuis l'emménagement. Ils étaient officiellement des rivaux, et les paris allaient bon train pour savoir qui Loki choisirait au bout du compte.

Clint et Natasha pensaient tous les deux que Loki était encore trop fragile pour faire un choix. Bruce haussait régulièrement les épaules, mais on racontait qu'il avait parié sur Tony (Science Bros forever !). Wanda misait sur Heimdall, ainsi que Sam. Vision changeait d'avis tous les jours en fonction des probabilités fluctuantes. Steve s'était vu sommé de choisir un camp, si bien qu'il avait paniqué, et avait dit 'les deux'. Maria avait tranquillement pris position pour Tony (elle était employée par Stark Industries, mais Tony n'avait aucun doute sur sa probité), et Fury faisait les comptes.

Heimdall et Tony étaient donc les deux personnes qui passaient le plus de temps avec Loki et qui par là même étaient en mesure de se rendre compte de l'évolution de celui-ci.

Loki n'allait pas bien. Loki allait même mal. Certes, il y avait du mieux. Il faisait plus facilement confiance aux gens autour de lui (dans le sens où la suspicion ne se lisait plus continuellement sur son visage). Il n'avait plus reparlé d'une envie de mourir, et il parvenait même à rire parfois, vraiment, aux plaisanteries de Tony.

Mais à côté de ça, certaines choses s'étaient dégradées. Désormais sûr de ne pas être molesté, Loki était de moins en moins de bonne compagnie. Il était régulièrement trop agressif dans sa manière de parler. Ses regards étaient noirs ou perdus dans le vague.

Heimdall et Tony avaient beau être sous le charme de l'oméga, ils n'en restaient pas moins des personnes avec leur sensibilité, et leur manière de fonctionner. Si bien que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Loki était dans un mauvais jour. Apparemment, sa séance chez sa psychiatre s'était mal passée, et c'était son entourage qui en faisait les frais.

Les habitants du Manoir mangeaient rarement tous ensemble, mais Tony et Heimdall faisaient en sorte de ne pas laisser Loki seul à table. Cette fois, Sam les accompagnait. C'était lui qui préparait le repas quand l'incident intervint.

Personne ne sut raconter après coup ce qui avait tout déclenché exactement. Heimdall demanda quelque chose à Loki et celui-ci lui répondit sèchement. Tony vécut la suite comme un mauvais film d'horreur où tout semble complètement prévisible, mais où les personnages s'entêtent à prendre les mauvaises décisions. Irrité par l'attitude complètement puérile de Loki, Heimdall eut une réaction typique d'alpha, à demi-consciente. Il projeta une vague de phéromones agressives, destinées à intimider toutes les personnes autour de lui. Ce type d'effluves provoquait souvent des réactions belliqueuses chez les autres alphas, et Tony dut se restreindre pour ne pas ajouter ses propres molécules odorantes à l'air ambiant. Sam, qui était pourtant un bêta, s'était raidi, prêt à réagir. Mais c'était la réaction de Loki qui fut la plus spectaculaire.

Il était biologiquement très dur pour un oméga de tenir tête à un alpha en colère, et Loki avait une très mauvaise expérience avec les alphas en colère. Il s'était figé dans une attitude défensive, et avait, certainement par réflexe, saisi un couteau à viande sur la table, prêt à retourner un hypothétique coup. Heimdall ne mit que quelques instants à calmer son aura, mais le mal était fait.

Dans un tintement métallique, le couteau tomba au sol, alors que, toujours mutique, Loki quittait la pièce à grands pas pour certainement se retrancher dans sa chambre.

Les trois autres hommes restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant encore de longues secondes avant que Tony lâche un « T'as merdé » sonore.

« Vous savez c'est quoi son problème ? fit Sam en direction d'Heimdall. A Loki. Il ne sait plus comment réagir normalement. Parfois, il va y arriver, mais le plus souvent non.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Le truc dont il souffre, on appelle ça le trouble de stress post-traumatique. Et vous avez de la chance qu'il n'ait pas d'hallucinations. Enfin, plus, si j'ai bien saisi ce qui l'avait conduit à attaquer la Terre. En gros, Loki ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il a vécu, alors il tente d'éviter les situations qui les lui rappellent. Mais dans le même temps, l'angoisse l'empêche d'avoir des relations saines avec les autres personnes. C'est pour ça qu'il est agressif. Parce que tous les deux, vous lui courrez après. Il apprécie certainement ça, et c'est ce qui lui fait peur. Il a peur de se remettre lui-même dans la situation qu'il fuit, c'est à dire une relation abusive et toxique. En réagissant comme vous l'avez fait, vous avez donné raison à sa peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Tony.

\- Présenter ses excuses déjà. Prendre sur soi la plupart du temps, et verbaliser les choses qui ne vont pas. Quand il est agressif, dites-lui. Quand il a des absences, faites-le revenir à la réalité doucement, en lui parlant par exemple de choses banales. Demandez-lui son avis souvent, qu'il se sente inclus dans le groupe. Ce n'est pas parce que vous passez presque tout votre temps avec lui qu'il se sent inclus au Manoir. Faites-le parler des choses qu'il aime. L'idéal serait de le faire sortir, mais ce n'est pas possible. Ou de faire venir des amis. Il a des amis à Asgard ?

\- Pas que je sache, admit Heimdall.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si c'est réalisable, dit Tony. Qu'en est-il de ses enfants ? On peut les faire venir ?

\- Je ne pense pas. A moins que l'enfant ne soit déjà indépendant. Peut-être que… Il faut que je parle au Prince Thor. »

Sous le regard étonné de Tony, et satisfait de Sam, Heimdall quitta la salle à manger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour me soutenir face à l'adversité et aux aléas de la vie : laissez-moi un commentaire !
> 
> A bientôt ! (J'espère, si la malchance arrête de s'acharner contre moi)


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Je suis chez moi et avec internet ! Youhou !
> 
> Pour changer, voici un chapitre relativement long (plus de 2 500 mots ! C'te record !)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13 :

Loki sortit du cabinet de sa psychiatre, totalement épuisé émotionnellement. La thérapeute avait annoncé qu'ils avaient fini de mettre des mots sur les ressentis de Loki, et qu'ils passaient à une autre étape, celle de mettre en place des stratégies de solution pour faire baisser l'angoisse et réapprendre à vivre en société.

Évidemment, ils avaient parlé de l'incident de l'autre jour, qui s'était soldé par une retraite stratégique de la part de Loki. La psychiatre avait insisté pour qu'il se remémore chaque instant, et qu'il imagine quoi dire ou quoi faire à chaque étape pour que les choses ne dégénèrent pas.

« Je ne dis pas que la réaction d'Heimdall est votre faute Loki, pas du tout. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce sont responsables d'avoir laissé les choses s'envenimer. C'est à l'alpha de contrôler ses pulsions, tout comme c'est à vous de vous montrer moins agressif. Si un alpha ne sait répondre à la mauvaise humeur qu'en déployant ses phéromones, alors ce n'est pas un bon alpha. »

Il était ressorti avec un exercice à faire durant toute la semaine : verbaliser ses sentiments. Admettre à voix haute quand il était mal à l'aise, ou à contrario, pouvoir formuler quand il se sentait bien.

« T'en fais une tête Prince Philippe, se moqua doucement Tony quand Loki sortit du cabinet. Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Je suis simplement fatigué, répondit-il.

\- Pas trop quand même. Il n'est que dix heures du matin, et on a une surprise pour toi qui t'attend au Manoir. »

Loki leva un sourcil, étonné.

« Une surprise ? Et qui est ce 'nous' ?

\- Heimdall et moi. Et un peu Thor aussi. »

Loki commença à s'inquiéter franchement. Le Prince n'était pas sans savoir que le Gardien et le milliardaire étaient rivaux. Les voir s'allier était à la fois une bonne surprise et un mauvais présage.

Ses pensées le quittèrent brutalement quand il vit qui l'attendait dans le jardin, le laissant sans voix. Il avait grandit et mûrit bien sûr, mais Loki l'aurait reconnu n'importe où.

« Sleipnir ! s'exclama-t-il. Til nornerna, Sleipnir, minn ast !

\- Fadir ! »

Le sourire du tout jeune adulte était un peu tremblant, mais il accepta avec joie l'étreinte de son père, lui rendant l'accolade. Thor également se trouvait dans le jardin, regardant les retrouvailles émouvantes entre son frère et son neveu.

Son statut d'oméga à Asgard avait voulu que dès ses premières chaleurs, Loki avait dû se lier avec un alpha choisit pour lui par Odin. Tyr était tout ce qu'un alpha devait être : fort, puissant, décisionnaire. Trop jeune pour s'imposer, Loki avait subi le lien avec le plus de stoïcisme possible. Egalement incapable de faire entendre son peu de désir, il était tombé très vite enceinte, portant son premier fils, Sleipnir, un alpha, ce qui avait contenté fortement son compagnon.

Des années de rapports forcés, de viols conjugaux, avaient vu naître deux bêtas et une nouvelle alpha : Fenrir, Jörmungand et Hela. Après la naissance de sa fille, épuisé par les grossesses à répétition, longues et difficiles, terrifié par son alpha beaucoup trop dictatorial, Loki avait commencé à travailler à la rupture du lien. Ses enfants, et la magie qu'il étudiait en secret, étaient les seuls bienfaits de son quotidien. Il les aimait chacun plus que sa propre vie.

Ce fut bien plus tard, après une nouvelle grossesse qui ne vît jamais son terme, finissant en fausse couche, que Loki trouva la volonté qui lui manquait pour rompre le lien.

Deux siècles de violences conjugales, physiques et psychologiques lui avaient forgé un caractère odieux. Loki était désormais connu pour son impertinence, et sa manie de vouloir mettre ses interlocuteurs mal à l'aise. Il était resté longtemps sans lien, refusant tout alpha, allant jusqu'à supprimer magiquement ses chaleurs. La magie était devenue son refuge, son jardin secret. Dans l'incapacité de voir ses enfants, il se plongeait nuit et jour dans l'étude des arcanes obscures, s'attirant les foudres du Roi Odin qui voyait son plus jeune fils s'éloigner d'une vie rangée et honorable.

Puis, Odin lui avait interdit d'user de magie pour atténuer ses chaleurs, et le calvaire avait recommencé. Alors que Loki était devenu l'un des plus puissants Mages de l'Yggdrasil, Odin l'enfermait à nouveau dans un couple qu'il haïssait, sans possibilité de s'épanouir.

Sur les conseils de Frigga, Odin avait choisi Forseti, un alpha plus calme que Tyr, plus conciliant pour se lier à Loki. S'il avait été son premier alpha, Loki aurait probablement été moins malheureux, mais c'était trop tard. Brisé par son précédent compagnonnage, il ne se laissait que peu toucher, et ne faisait absolument rien pour se rendre sympathique. A nouveau lié, et c'était le seul point positif que Loki trouvait à ce remariage, il pouvait voir ses enfants, ceux qu'il avait eus avec Tyr. Il était de nouveau un oméga respectable.

Il finit par avoir des jumeaux, deux bêtas adorables, Narfi et Vali. Après la naissance, sa relation avec Forseti, déjà fortement conflictuelle, se dégrada très rapidement. Souffrant d'une forte dépression postnatale, Loki était encore plus à fleur de peau, ne supportant plus du tout son rôle assigné d'oméga. En secret, à nouveau, il avait repris les études de magie, mais s'était aussi lancé dans l'apprentissage des arts de la guerre. Il maniait magnifiquement les couteaux de lancer.

Forseti finit par l'apprendre, et Loki, dans un dernier effort pour garder son indépendance, rompit le lien. Une fois encore, l'alpha lui retira ses enfants comme le voulait l'usage. Un oméga incapable de tenir sa place n'avait pas à s'occuper d'enfants.

S'en était suivi une longue descente aux enfers, où Loki, détesté de tous, détestait en retour, et inversement. Déterminé à prouver sa valeur, il était devenu belliqueux, et amer. Ne pouvant s'entraîner au combat comme les alphas, il se contentait de ce qu'il pouvait, ne lui permettant pas une grande expérience. Il compensait avec la magie et la ruse, s'attirant les quolibets et les remontrances, faisant croître ses velléités.

Jusqu'au point d'orgue, sa folie, et sa chute du Bifröst. La tentative d'invasion, et son arrestation par les Avengers. Il avait passé trois ans en cellule, puis on avait décidé de le réformer.

L'envoyer sur Midgard avait été une excellente idée, après tout. C'était ce qu'il pensait en serrant son fils aîné dans ses bras, dans le jardin du Manoir où il était hébergé et enfermé.

« Hur eru dina brœðr ? Ok din systir ? Ok hur er ? Er nästan en vuxen nu. »

Les questions dévalaient ses lèvres, avides de réponses. La journée fut belle et joyeuse. Sleipnir aussi était heureux de revoir son père, et quand il fut l'heure du départ, il promit de revenir.

Les remerciements émus de Loki (même s'il essayait de le cacher), mirent du baume aux cœurs des deux comploteurs.

Mais dès le soir même les choses se dégradèrent. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, tous les Avengers étaient là, même Barton (qui pourtant passait le plus de temps possible avec sa famille).

Ensemble, les Avengers étaient bruyants, tapageurs, folâtres, taquins. Tony et Rogers se chamaillaient pour un rien. Barton lançait toutes sortes de choses sur ses amis. Wilson et Rhodes (qui était là aussi, encore un mystère) parlaient de plus en plus fort pour s'entendre. Wanda et Vision jouaient des tours à Barton qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi certains objets rebondissaient vers lui, jusqu'à remarquer les sourires en coin, et poursuivre l'androïde et la magicienne. Seul Banner était calme, préparant le repas en compagnie de Hill. Heimdall fut alpagué par Wilson et Rhodes pour lui demander si le racisme existait à Asgard, et Loki se retrouva seul au milieu de ce tumulte.

Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'ambiance. Cela lui rappelait les banquets d'Asgard, quand les alphas et bêtas guerriers se réunissaient pour célébrer leurs forces et leurs virilités. Cela passait par boire comme des trous et manger le plus possible, mais également en exhibant leurs omégas quand ils étaient liés. En tant que Prince, Loki avait été amené à siéger à la table royale, d'abord parce qu'un Prince, même un oméga, se devait de fêter les victoires militaires avec ses sujets, ensuite, quand il était lié, parce que la coutume voulait qu'un oméga supporte son alpha et le montre.

Ces banquets étaient toujours une source de souffrance pour Loki qui n'avait pas le droit de prouver sa valeur. Cela l'avait laissé dégoûté des grandes tablées bruyantes.

Il fallait également ajouter que sa dépression (même s'il répugnait à employer ce terme) ne l'aidait en rien.

Ce fut pourquoi, quand Barton lui envoya une orange, comme il avait bombardé les autres de petits objets, Loki s'énerva. Il attrapa le fruit au vol et le renvoya violemment contre un mur, sur lequel il explosa.

Il y eut un silence de mort, ce qui énerva encore plus Loki. Il sentait que les alphas présents se retenaient de libérer leur aura dominatrice, pour contenir l'oméga violent. Il sentait que les bêtas le fixaient. Il sentait que l'ambiance, étouffante pour lui, détendue pour les autres, était devenue lourde.

Il prit une inspiration, se rappelant sa séance chez la psychiatre le matin même. Verbaliser. Il devait verbaliser, plutôt que de laisser les choses lui échapper. S'il voulait contrôler un peu la situation, il devait faire le premier pas.

« Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les endroits peuplés et bruyants, dit-il comme s'il parlait de la météo. »

Wilson se tourna vers Rhodes pour reprendre leur conversation, d'un ton beaucoup plus bas, suivant l'exemple de Loki de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Progressivement, les conversations reprirent, moins fortes, moins bruyantes. On jetait au Prince des regards en coin de temps à autre. Barton, qui était assis en hauteur, sur le comptoir, sauta à terre et se dirigea vers Loki.

« Désolé, dit-il platement.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu m'aides à décoller les morceaux du mur ? »

Loki se rappela un peu tard qu'il n'avait plus accès à sa magie pour réparer ses bêtises.

A table, il surprit encore tout le monde en engageant la conversation avec Thor.

« Comment va Asgard l'Eternelle ? »

C'était une question, mine de rien, lourde de sens. D'abord parce que Loki adressait la parole à son frère de son plein gré, pour poser une question qu'il aurait pu demander à Heimdall. Avec sa Vue, le Gardien était tout à fait capable d'informer le Prince des événements se déroulant sur Asgard. Ensuite parce que cela montrait que contrairement à ce qu'il clamait, Loki restait attaché à sa terre, en dépit du fait qu'elle n'était pas celle de sa naissance. Asgard lui manquait, et c'était parce qu'il aimait ce Royaume qu'il désirait tellement l'améliorer.

« Eternelle, mais pas inchangée, répondit Thor solennellement. J'ai bon espoir de trouver une date pour mon couronnement sans que Père n'en soit trop irrité. Mère me soutient, comme tu sais, et la cour est de plus en plus demandeuse de changement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- La nouvelle de ta tentative de suicide a été propagée, et de nombreux Jarl liés se sont ralliés à l'idée de changer la loi. J'ai aussi découvert, grâce aux indications d'Heimdall, que de nombreux gens de bien dans la haute ville ont des opinions très libérales à propos des omégas. Il n'est pas rare que les omégas liés ou non travaillent. Certains sont très réputés dans leurs domaines propres. Ils pratiquent très souvent la magie, différente de la tienne cependant.

\- Quelle libéralité ! ironisa Tony pas assez doucement.

\- Pour Asgard, c'est en effet, très libéral, répondit Loki posément. Bien sûr, j'imagine que ces omégas ont l'accord de leur alpha ou de leurs parents.

\- C'est juste, acquiesça Thor. Cependant, il y a une vraie demande de réforme, afin que les omégas puissent prendre seuls leurs propres décisions. Avec les conseils de Mère, je me suis déjà positionné comme partisan de la cause oméga.

\- As-tu présenté ton projet au Herr av Jarl ?

\- Pas officiellement. Agir de manière frontale ne me semblait pas la meilleure manière de faire. »

Loki se contenta de hocher la tête, satisfait des paroles de son frère. Où était passé l'abruti qui tapait d'abord et posait les questions ensuite ? Plus le temps passait, moins Loki était opposé à voir Thor sur le trône.

« J'en ai discuté avec Forseti. Avant que tu ne te mettes en colère, Forseti est le Jarl siégeant au Herr le plus libéral en ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce Herr ? demanda Banner avec un accent terrible.

\- Littéralement l'armée des seigneurs. C'est un conseil consultatif mais qui a grand poids dans les décisions du Père-de-Toute-Chose, car représentant la puissance aristocrate d'Asgard. Comment Forseti a-t-il accueilli tes propositions ?

\- Pas trop mal, compte tenu du contexte. Il a même demandé de tes nouvelles.

\- A-t-il changé d'avis à propos de la garde des jumeaux ? demanda Loki d'une voix glaciale.

\- Il a dit, et ce sont ses mots, que si la loi changeait, il ne ferait pas de difficulté pour te laisser les voir. »

De rage, Loki frappa la table de son poing, faisant tressauter la vaisselle et sursauter une partie de la table. Heimdall, à sa gauche, posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras, alors que Tony, en face, lui jeta un regard compatissant.

« Cela se prétend libéral, mais cela m'a arraché mes enfants, cracha-t-il. Il se cache derrière la loi, mais s'il l'avait réellement voulu, personne n'aurait pu lui reprocher de me laisser voir Narfi et Vali. La loi est floue à propos des décisions de l'alpha.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai répondu. »

Cela laissa Loki sans voix pendant de longues secondes.

« Es-tu tombé sur la tête ? parvint-il à dire. T'imagines-tu que te mettre à dos Forseti est une bonne idée si tu veux mener la politique que tu veux à Asgard ?

\- Je m'imagine surtout que si je me montre trop conciliant avec le Herr et ses membres, alors, en effet, je ne pourrai pas mettre en place les réformes que j'ai en tête. Cela va beaucoup trop en défaveur des mœurs des Jarl pour que cela soit adopté par le Herr. Par ailleurs, Forseti n'était pas en désaccord avec moi. Il est parfaitement conscient de vouloir à la fois se conformer à la loi, et aux mœurs. La loi lui demandait de te retirer la garde des jumeaux, et les mœurs réclamaient que tu ne les vois plus du tout. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Et encore une fois, ce sont ses mots.

\- Rassure-moi, dis-moi que tu n'es pas allé voir Tyr.

\- Je suis téméraire, pas complètement insensé. Tyr sera un de mes principaux opposants, j'en ai peur, parce que tu es mon frère. Et parce qu'il aime le conflit.

\- Et Odin ?

\- Il n'est assurément pas un grand supporter de ce que j'avance. Mais Mère a bon espoir de le mettre dans de meilleures dispositions. Cela fait quelques décennies déjà qu'elle tente de lui faire voir que sa position à propos des omégas est intenable sur le long terme. Quant aux Jarl qui se rangeraient derrière Tyr, s'ils cherchent l'affrontement, ils me trouveront. Je suis meilleur guerrier que diplomate, et si je dois le leur rappeler, je jure sur Mjöllnir qu'ils se rangeront à mon avis. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, Thor se montre raisonnable et même carrément engagé !
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, laissez-moi une review pour me dire tout le bien ou le mal ou les deux que vous pensez de ce chapitre !
> 
> A bientôt !


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 :

Les choses allèrent globalement mieux. Heimdall et Tony avaient enterré la hache de guerre pour aider Loki, lorsque celui-ci n'allait visiblement pas bien. Le reste de la maisonnée faisait attention à leur comportement quand ils étaient nombreux. Loki verbalisait, un peu, ses ressentis.

Globalement les choses allaient mieux, donc.

Il y avait tout de même de meilleurs jours que d'autres. Il n'était pas rare que Loki se montre agressif sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se sente lui-même agressé par de toutes petites choses. Il n'était pas rare qu'il s'enferme sans un mot dans sa chambre, le seul lieu du Manoir où il était sûr de n'être pas dérangé.

Un matin, Loki refusa de sortir purement et simplement de sa chambre, et tous purent comprendre pourquoi. L'odeur des chaleurs, encore faible, passait sous la porte. Avec autant d'alphas dans la maison, Loki devait être terrorisé. C'est ce que supposa Tony, quand, avec Heimdall, il frappa à la porte de la chambre. L'odeur à l'intérieur était encore plus forte, faisant tressaillir les alphas.

Allongé sur son lit, dos au mur, face à la porte, à demi replié sur lui-même, Loki tremblait de la fièvre du besoin. Heimdall s'assit au bord du lit, et l'oméga souffrant se rapprocha instinctivement, se gorgeant de l'odeur âpre de l'alpha qu'il connaissait si bien. Tony lui tendit un verre à l'eau troublée par les médicaments.

« Ca va te faire dormir, rappela-t-il. »

Loki hésita un instant avant de prendre le verre. Son regard était incertain et passait de Tony à Heimdall, puis au verre. Tony comprit vite ce qui inquiétait le Prince. Il retira ses chaussures et monta sur le lit, s'allongeant d'un côté, tandis qu'Heimdall, futé, faisait de même de l'autre côté.

« On veille sur toi, promit Tony. »

Alors seulement, Loki avala le contenu du verre, et seul le sommeil parvint à le détendre.

Au fil des heures, ils avaient peu bougé. Heimdall et lui avait entamé une conversation sur la rapidité à laquelle Thor s'était rangé à l'avis des autres Avengers à propos des omégas. Heimdall expliqua que le Prince héritier avait cette fâcheuse tendance à rejeter l'avis de son frère, persuadé qu'étant l'aîné, il savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon, mais qu'il écoutait toujours d'une oreille attentive ceux qu'il appelait ses amis.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Steve qui avait des nouvelles importantes.

« Le SHIELD a appelé. Ils ont trouvé un oméga errant avec son bébé, qui dit être un Ase venant chercher asile sur Midgard, annonça-t-il. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que Thor a trafiqué ?

\- Apparemment, Thor et la Reine ont accepté de faire passer les omégas en danger sur Terre pour les protéger. Je ne sais pas comment ils font ça sans le Bifröst.

\- Il existe d'autres chemins, cachés et souvent dangereux. Mais la Reine est une magicienne de talent, elle aura trouvé un moyen pour rendre la traversée plus facile, dit Heimdall à voix basse. »

Loki remua un peu dans son sommeil.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Steve.

\- Il nous laisse rester avec lui, c'est un putain de progrès. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux, on verra à ce moment-là où en est le besoin. »

Steve acquiesça et sortit de la chambre.

« Tu crois que Thor est vraiment en train d'exfiltrer des omégas d'Asgard ?

\- Je doute que ma Vue puisse nous renseigner en quelques minutes.

\- Quel revirement, si c'est vrai.

\- Il est certain que rien ne présageait que le Prince Thor se positionne aussi durement en faveur des omégas. La tentative de Loki d'échapper à son destin lui aura remis les idées en place. Et à moi aussi, je l'admets.

\- Le principal c'est de se rendre compte de ses erreurs. Ce que tu fais maintenant, ça les répare pas, mais ça ne peut jouer qu'en ta faveur. »

Loki remua à nouveau. Tony passa une main légère dans ses cheveux.

« A un certain moment, j'ai cru que vous, les midgardiens, allaient ne jamais accepter ma présence, admit Heimdall.

\- Tant que tu as violé personne, on peut faire des efforts. Tout le monde peut se tromper, et être éduqué avec des valeurs oppressives n'aide pas c'est sûr. Mais je suis certain que tu veux changer, t'améliorer. Et Loki a pas l'air de t'en vouloir à mort.

\- Loki a toujours vécu avec les mêmes lois, et les mêmes mœurs que moi. Il aurait été plus que surprenant qu'il ne me pardonne pas.

\- Je pense que Loki avait parfaitement conscience que ce qu'il vivait était intolérable. Il n'avait juste rien à quoi s'accrocher pour le montrer. Le problème avec le 'on a toujours fait comme ça' est que le changement est par avance écarté, même quand la situation est problématique. »

Comme prédit par Tony, Loki se réveilla un peu plus d'une heure plus tard.

« Hey, tu passes de Prince Philippe à Belle au bois Dormant. Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas être Maléfique ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles Tony, combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Il est l'heure du déjeuner, répondit Heimdall. Avez-vous faim ?

\- Un peu. Le besoin n'est pas tombé, mais la médecine humaine fait son effet. Merci pour ça.

\- A table donc. Tu veux manger ici ?

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter l'extérieur aujourd'hui.

\- Pas de problème. Je vais chercher le repas. Pendant ce temps, Heimdall n'a qu'à te mettre au courant à propos de l'oméga trouvé en Angleterre.

\- Quel oméga ? »

Tony n'entendit pas les explications, qu'il savait par avance succinctes. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine pour y trouver de quoi faire des sandwichs pour eux trois, mais il fut intercepté par Maria.

« Stark, un mot s'il vous plaît. »

Cela faisait des mois que Maria Hill travaillait pour les Avengers, directement, mais elle s'obstinait à tous les vouvoyer et à refuser d'emménager au Manoir.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas trop mal. Les médicaments le font dormir, plus que la normale, mais Bruce n'est pas inquiet.

\- Bien. Quand ses chaleurs seront finies, nous aimerions qu'il rencontre Olan, l'oméga qui est arrivé en Grande-Bretagne. »

Tony s'apprêtait à répondre quand, soudain, une puissante odeur lui hérissa tous les poils du corps. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais sentie, il la reconnaissait d'instinct : un oméga était en détresse. Il n'y avait qu'un seul oméga au Manoir.

Tony fit demi-tour et retourna le plus vite possible vers la chambre de Loki, suivi de Steve, non loin derrière, et même de Maria.

Loki faisait une crise d'angoisse. Il exhalait littéralement de détresse, recroquevillé sur lui-même, respirant fort et vite, les yeux crispés, les poings serrés. Pour éviter que tous les Avengers et assimilés ne se précipitent dans la chambre, Tony referma derrière lui, avant de jeter un œil interrogatif à Heimdall, qui semblait totalement démuni.

« Loki ? appela le milliardaire. »

Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et tenta d'établir un contact physique en lui prenant la main. Le Prince prit une inspiration violente et ouvrit les yeux.

« Pourquoi aide-t-il toujours les autres ? Pourquoi toujours les autres ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas aidé quand j'en avais besoin ? »

Pendant de longs instants, Heimdall et Tony tentèrent tant bien que mal de soutenir un Loki qui exprimait clairement pour la première fois le drame de sa vie : ce frère qu'il aimait et avait toujours soutenu et qui ne l'avait jamais appuyé en retour, mais qui ne comptait pas ses efforts pour les autres. 'Connais ta place mon frère', cette phrase insoutenable avait été dite trop souvent. Son sens était odieux. Ne me fais pas d'ombre. Comme si l'oméga était une menace pour lui, brillant alpha. Mais les autres, Thor les écoutait, les soutenait, sans sourciller.

Thor n'était pas mauvais, mais il avait le sentiment que son frère et son soutien lui était acquis sans limite. Or, les événements avaient montré que Loki aussi avait des limites à sa patience. Thor était la personne avec laquelle il avait été le plus patient, attendant vainement que celui-ci s'aperçoive du désespoir de son cadet.

« Tu es soutenu cette fois, promit Tony en prenant dans ses bras le Prince qui reprenait doucement une respiration normale. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu as du monde de ton côté maintenant. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sont-ils pas mignons ?
> 
> Est-ce que je vous avoue que ça ne va pas durer ?
> 
> Non.
> 
> J'ai rien dit.
> 
> Oubliez.
> 
> Tout va bien aller.
> 
> *Sourit de manière inquiétante*


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Nous sommes à quelques jours de la sortie d'Infinity War. Sentez-vous ce parfum d'excitation mêlé de peur de voir nos héros (et moins héros) préférés se faire botter les fesses par Thanos ? J'ai hâte, mais en même temps, j'appréhende !
> 
> Je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

Chapitre 15 :

Le lendemain, Loki se sentit suffisamment bien pour sortir de sa chambre. Il portait sur lui l'odeur des deux alphas avec qui il avait passé les deux derniers jours, et personne ne pouvait louper ça, mais il décida tout de même d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il savait que personne ne viendrait lui reprocher sa proximité avec deux alphas, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure. A Asgard, un oméga avec l'odeur d'un alpha non lié à lui était considéré comme le pire des racoleurs, et était immédiatement conspué. Certains alphas considéraient cela comme une invitation pure et simple et n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde à violer le pauvre homme. Alors deux odeurs différentes sur le même oméga, ce serait la pire des provocations.

C'était pourquoi Loki agissait un peu bizarrement, et se tenait sur la défensive. Steve lui adressa un sourire et Natasha lui signala qu'il n'y avait plus de viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner, mais qu'il restait d'autres choses. Clint semblait sur le départ. En voyant Loki, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir deux alphas rien que pour toi ? »

Le ton était taquin, mais Loki, trop concentré sur son angoisse, ne le prit pas bien du tout.

« Nous n'avons rien fait de répréhensible, cracha-t-il. »

Ses chaleurs n'étaient pas encore terminées, et ce bêta se mêlait de choses qui ne le regardaient pas.

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel, répondit Clint sans perdre son sourire. Rien que pour toi. Pour toi. Pas pour autre chose. Pas pour un rang, ou pour du sexe. Pour toi. »

La réalisation pleine et entière de cet état de fait, le frappa de plein fouet. Tony et Heimdall étaient là pour lui. Ils se faisaient confiance mutuellement, si bien que Loki dormait dans leurs bras pendant cette période critique qu'étaient ses chaleurs.

« Nat', t'es prête ? fit Clint sortant Loki de ses pensées.

\- Depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.

\- On est partis alors.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda Loki curieux.

\- Chez moi, pour l'anniversaire de mon dernier. Il a un an aujourd'hui. Je ne rentre que dans deux semaines, mais Natasha sera là bien avant moi. »

Il eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir aux espions, que Fury entrait dans le Manoir, un dossier à la main, suivit de Maria Hill. Loki n'appréciait que peu Fury, qui lui faisait penser à la fois à Odin et à Tyr, son premier alpha. Fury envoyait constamment des odeurs belliqueuses, et Loki, oméga finissant ses chaleurs, y était particulièrement sensible. Si sa réaction première normalement était l'attaque et la provocation, là, c'était plutôt la méfiance et la défense.

« Loki, c'est vous que je viens voir ! annonça Fury tonitruant. »

Les pensées de Loki se tournèrent immédiatement vers Tony, toujours en train de dormir, et Heimdall qui surveillait les événements à Asgard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? riposta immédiatement Loki sur la défensive. »

Hill s'aperçut de quelque chose car elle retint son supérieur par la manche est murmura quelque chose très bas. Le Directeur du SHIELD se renfrogna quelque peu mais son ton s'adoucit.

« Un autre oméga venu d'Asgard est sur Terre.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Il a un nourrisson, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si vous savez tout c'est très bien. Je voudrais savoir si vous accepteriez de le rencontrer.

\- Pour quelle raison ? »

Un peu plus détendu, Loki se permit de s'asseoir face à la tasse de thé (par les Nornes, cette boisson était divine !) qu'il venait de se préparer. Fury et Hill prirent également place autour de la table, suffisamment loin pour que leurs odeurs d'alpha n'importunent pas l'oméga.

« Olan, l'oméga en question, n'est pas en confiance avec nous. Il a peur, tout le temps, pour son bébé surtout. Nous avons beaucoup de mal à le tranquilliser, et nous avons peur de ses réactions s'il venait à avoir ses chaleurs. Combien de temps avant les retours de couche à Asgard ?

\- Les miennes arrivaient après quelques mois, dit Loki en taisant qu'il n'était pas Ase. Vous voudriez que je l'assure de votre bonne volonté ?

\- Et que vous arriviez à le faire parler sur sa situation, ce qu'il sait du réseau qui se monte à Asgard, s'il a vu d'autres omégas dans la même situation. Les Nations Unies doivent se réunir prochainement pour débattre de la position à adopter face à Asgard. Beaucoup sont pour offrir publiquement un asile aux omégas opprimés ici, sur Terre, au risque de déclencher une guerre. Nous attendons également la prochaine venue de Thor avec impatience. Il est l'héritier d'Asgard et a quelques garanties à nous fournir.

\- Je ne peux parler au nom de Thor, mais j'accepte de rencontrer Olan. Il mérite d'être rassuré après tous ses malheurs. »

Mais la rencontre fut loin d'être idéale. Loki savait qu'il aurait dû être empathique, se retrouver dans ce garçon à peine adulte avec son bébé dans les bras, terrorisé par toutes les nouvelles choses qu'il découvrait. Mais il se souvenait aussi que lui avait enduré, que personne n'avait été là pour lui, et l'injustice lui crevait le cœur. Ce garçon allait s'en sortir, il allait offrir une nouvelle vie à son enfant, une vie protégée. Lui avait subi encore et encore, jusqu'à la fausse couche inévitable, le privant de son cinquième enfant.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était sec, presque froid, et ne rassurait absolument pas Olan, qui semblait déjà apeuré d'être en présence du Prince. Le garçon s'accrochait à son bébé, dans une position à la fois défensive et soumise, certainement une posture que devait apprécier son alpha, les yeux tournés vers le sol, le front bas et la voix faible quand il osait parler.

C'était un tel désastre que Loki fut prié de sortir de la salle, pour permettre à Olan de reprendre ses esprits. Sam Wilson, qui était venu avec Loki (Tony n'était pas disponible, il avait à faire avec Stark Industries), lui lança un regard furieux et entra dans la petite pièce. Heimdall, qui n'était pas loin non plus, garda ses pensées pour lui, mais son visage était réprobateur.

Blessé, Loki se réfugia dans les toilettes. Il savait qu'il se comportait mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le garçon dans l'autre pièce fort ou tenace. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il n'allait pas suffisamment bien pour pouvoir ressentir de la sympathie pour l'autre qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop ? Il s'en voulait, mais l'oméga lui était insupportable. Il s'en voulait parce que tout le monde autour de lui ne voyait que la victime qui avait besoin d'aide, pas la larve larmoyante que lui voyait. Il s'en voulait parce que le regard déçu d'Heimdall le poursuivait dans sa tête.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être aimable. Il ne ressentait que l'envie de secouer Olan en lui criant de se redresser, d'avoir un peu d'amour propre. Il avait honte.

Loki regardait ses bracelets qui l'empêchaient d'avoir recours à la magie. Depuis le temps qu'il les portait, il avait trouvé où étaient leurs points faibles, s'il devait les retirer seul. Ce jour était peut-être arrivé.

Quand Heimdall pénétra dans les toilettes, voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien, il ne trouva que les lourdes menottes, ouvertes, au sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déso, pas déso, j'avais prévenu que cela n'allait pas durer :DDD Ne soyez pas fâchés. Posez ces armes je vous dis.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez vu Infinity War ? J'ai vu Infinity War. Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là, nous traverserons ce traumatisme ensemble.
> 
> Ce chapitre est honteusement court, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, MAIS ! je publierai d'ici quelques instants un PWP de plus de 20 000 mots, Ironfrost et BDSM (rien de hardcore, ne vous inquiétez pas).
> 
> Stay Tuned !

Chapitre 16 :

L'absence de Loki eut différentes répercussions.

D'abord, les instances judiciaires du pays avaient perdu le coupable de l'attaque de New-York et blâmait à juste titre le SHIELD et les Avengers, qui l'avaient laissé s'échapper.

Fury aussi était dans une colère noire. Il avait proprement engueulé Sam qui était resté droit dans ses bottes et avait expliqué qu'il était resté aux côtés de l'oméga, pour tenter de le rassurer après la mauvaise approche de Loki. Puis Fury avait essayé de faire de même avec Heimdall, mais celui-ci avait déployé autour de lui une aura si puissante que le Directeur du SHIELD s'était rétracté très vite. Tony en riait encore.

Tony et Heimdall, qui étaient ceux qui avaient passé le plus de temps avec Loki, étaient certains que l'évasion n'était pas préméditée. Heimdall rappela à Fury notamment, que c'était lui qui avait voulu impliquer Loki hors du Manoir, où il était normalement consigné, trop tôt après ses chaleurs. Les deux hommes penchaient plutôt pour un coup de sang. Encore influencé par les hormones, Loki avait certainement dû paniquer et prit la décision de partir. De plus, comme ils l'avaient souligné, si le Prince avait pu enlever ses menottes en aussi peu de temps, c'est qu'il devait avoir trouvé leur point faible depuis longtemps.

Puis, il fut question d'Heimdall. Devait-il rester sur Terre ? Loki n'étant plus là, il était désormais inutile. Il fut tout de même décidé que le Gardien resterait quelques jours, au cas où leurs recherches conjointes parviendraient à retrouver le Prince. Personne ne croyait vraiment que quiconque puisse retrouver Loki, alors que celui-ci avait un accès libre à sa magie, mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evidemment, pour rattraper la longueur parfaitement scandaleuse de ce chapitre, je m'engage à publier la suite très prochainement. Les yeux dans les yeux, la vérité si j'mens !
> 
> A bientôt !


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Voilà la suite promise, un peu plus longue que le précédent chapitre. Il faut dire qu'au début, cette histoire devait être un OS, et qu'après avoir crevé le score du nombre de mots, j'ai décidé de découper tout ça, scène par scène, donc ça fait des petits morceaux. Ensuite, pour que le format reste cohérent, je suis restée sur des petits chapitres, d'où la taille, parfois misérable, des chapitres mis en ligne !
> 
> Place à l'histoire !

Chapitre 17 :

Loki ne s'était plus senti lui-même depuis très longtemps. Libéré de ses entraves magiques, il savourait la liberté, qui lui paraissait meilleure que tout ce qu'il n'eût jamais goûté. Il se dissimulait à la Vue d'Heimdall pour ne pas être repris, mais aussi pour pouvoir plus aisément se rendre sur Asgard, où il avait des choses à faire.

D'abord, il voulait être sûr. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux son frère, le Prince héritier, la veste retournée, aidant les omégas, et prenant parti pour eux. Il se dissimula donc dans les ombres du palais, invisible à tous, observant la cour et Thor.

Il fut surpris de voir que les positions libérales de l'héritier étaient discutées non seulement par la cour, mais aussi par les domestiques, et après s'être promené, toujours invisible, dans la haute ville qui jouxtait le palais, il constata que c'était le sujet de conversation préféré de la population elle-même.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida de se dévoiler à sa mère. Elle lui avait tellement manqué !

Il lui en voulait, de n'avoir jamais su le protéger quand il était enfant, mais elle était aussi la seule personne au monde à n'avoir jamais déprécié ses activités hors-normes, et à l'avoir aimé sans condition. Il fut tout de même ému de la prendre dans ses bras, dans le secret d'une alcôve, profitant de sa présence et de son amour.

Il lui raconta tout. Sa vie sur Midgard, les retrouvailles avec Sleipnir, Tony et Heimdall qui lui faisaient une cour peu envahissante mais charmante, sa colère contre Thor qui écoutait une fois encore plus l'avis de ses amis que le sien, son sentiment d'impuissance, sa volonté de vouloir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Frigga lui expliqua que des réseaux d'immigration d'omégas en fuite vers Alfheim existaient depuis des siècles, voire des millénaires. Les Alfes étaient connus pour ne pas avoir de genre secondaire, et acceptaient de recevoir en leur Royaume, les omégas maltraités et battus qui le demandaient. Le pouvoir royal fermait les yeux sur l'existence de tels réseaux car cela créait une soupape de sécurité qui empêchait toute révolte trop violente, d'autant que très souvent, les Æsir omégas déracinés ne parvenaient pas à s'intégrer. Les Alfes ne faisaient aucun effort pour inclure les réfugiés au sein de leur société, et les omégas étaient très souvent incultes voire complètement illettrés, et peinaient à trouver une activité qui les satisfasse.

Mais la donne avait changé.

La Reine et le Prince héritier s'étaient positionnés pour une réforme en profondeur du statut des omégas à Asgard, et des projets de lois visant à protéger un peu mieux les omégas au sein de leur foyer étaient à l'étude dans les différents Conseils législatifs du Royaume. Il y avait énormément de résistances, des alphas très souvent, mais aussi des bêtas, qui insistaient sur le côté privé du foyer, qui ne regardait en rien la loi et les dirigeants. Néanmoins, les choses étaient enclenchées et un retour en arrière semblait difficile.

Une chose qui ne s'était jamais vue jusque là, était que la bourgeoisie Asyne prenait un grand rôle dans les débats. De nombreux notables de la haute et moyenne ville avaient écrit au Roi lui-même pour demander un changement dans la législation. Le Souverain avait reçu un nombre considérable de courriers, dont un tiers, peut-être plus, était directement écrit par des omégas.

Les choses étaient loin d'être gagnées cependant, car la domination des alphas était chose tellement admise qu'il était douteux que le moindre oméga maltraité ose sortir de chez lui pour porter plainte, comme disait l'expression midgardienne.

En attendant, le mot passait : Midgard était un nouveau monde d'accueil pour les omégas battus.

Loki proposa son aide pour sécuriser les voies d'accès à Midgard. Sa magie revenue était l'une des plus puissantes des neufs Royaumes, et il en était très fier. Consolider les chemins entre les mondes n'était pas simple. Il fallait de la puissance et du doigté, ce qui n'allait souvent pas bien ensemble. Heureusement, Loki possédait les deux en quantité. Cela lui prit le reste de la journée, jusqu'au coucher des soleils.

Puis, il dut décider ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il ne pouvait rester sur Asgard, et de toute façon ne le voulait pas. Il lui restait huit autres Royaumes.

Helheim, le Royaume des morts, était hors de question. Sept Royaumes.

Muspelheim, le Royaume de feu, et Jötunheim, le Royaume de glace (Loki tenta de ne pas trop penser à lui), étaient tous deux inhospitaliers. 5 Royaumes.

Loki n'aimait pas les Nains, il n'irait donc pas sur Niflheim dont la grande majorité du Royaume se situait sous terre. 4 Royaumes.

Svartalfheim était un Royaume désolé où nulle âme ne vivait plus. 3 Royaumes.

Alfheim aurait pu convenir, tout comme Vanaheim, mais cela impliquerait de vivre caché, sous une autre apparence et une autre identité. Il était le dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie, mais il faisait aussi ce qu'il voulait. Et il ne voulait pas vivre comme ça pour une période qu'il devinait longue.

Midgard alors ? En vérité, il n'en avait pas envie non plus. S'il voulait vivre libre et avoir accès à sa magie, il lui faudrait également se cacher. Vivre enfermé au Manoir, malgré la présence de Tony et Heimdall, était pesant et déprimant. Ne pas pouvoir sentir la magie couler librement sous sa peau lui manquait atrocement, et il était certain que cela contribuait à son état de déprime.

Il n'avait pas d'autre alternative, et Midgard était la solution la plus censée. Pour le moment, il ne se ferait pas connaître. Une toute autre idée se développait doucement dans son esprit. Avant d'être le Dieu de la Ruse, il avait été un enfant blagueur. Les petits tours étaient sa spécialité. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre cette activité qu'il savait drôle et distrayante ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que mijote notre Loki préféré ? Vous en saurez plus au prochain épisode !
> 
> En attendant, vous pouvez me laissez un commentaire, ça ne mange pas de pain, et c'est toujours apprécié !
> 
> A bientôt !


	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :D
> 
> Go !

Chapitre 18 :

« Quelqu'un a vu les clefs de ma moto ? »

Steve tournait en rond dans le Manoir à la recherche de ce maudit trousseau de clefs depuis de trop longues minutes, le mettant irrémédiablement en retard.

« Attrape ! lança Wanda en lui lançant l'objet tant cherché.

\- Où étaient-elles ?

\- Dans le frigo, répondit Wanda. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard.

\- Dans le frigo ? répéta stupidement Steve en cillant plusieurs fois.

\- Me demande pas. C'est pas moi qui les aie mises là. Demande-toi plutôt comment tu as pu les ranger dans un endroit aussi incongru.

\- Mais je ne les ai jamais rangées au frigo ! Bon, j'y vais, je suis en retard, Sharon va m'attendre.

\- Embrasse-la pour moi ! »

Le Capitaine rougit un peu et s'en alla sans rien répondre.

Wanda fronça les sourcils. Steve n'était pas étourdi au point de poser par mégarde ses clefs dans le frigo. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle trouvait un objet incongru dans un endroit tout aussi inapproprié aujourd'hui. Elle était tombée sur un jeu de tournevis de Tony dans sa salle de bain personnelle (chaque chambre était une suite, avec salle d'eau et dressing).

Quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer des petits tours rendant les Avengers chèvres. Si Clint avait été là, elle l'aurait aussitôt soupçonné, mais il était toujours auprès de sa famille et de rentrait pas avant une dizaine de jours. Peut-être Tony alors ? Mais il était taciturne depuis la fuite de Loki, pas vraiment d'humeur à faire des blagues. Ce n'était ni le genre de Steve (de toute façon il était trop mauvais acteur pour se jouer un tour à lui-même), ni de Vision, ni de Heimdall, ni de Bruce. Sam, éventuellement ?

Mais selon elle, Sam était bien trop occupé avec l'oméga Ase arrivé quelques jours plus tôt. Les Avengers voyaient l'attachement du faucon pour l'oisillon tombé du nid avec tendresse et espéraient que le jeune oméga parvienne à sortir de sa timidité apeurée pour s'ouvrir au bêta plein de bonne volonté.

Cela ne lui laissait qu'un seul choix. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle ne dirait rien pour le moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHLALA ! JE ME DEMANDE BIEN QUI PEUT BIEN JOUER A L'ESPRIT FRAPPEUR, DIT DONC !
> 
> A bientôt !


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 :

Cela faisait trois jours que Loki, invisible, masquant à la fois son odeur et son aura magique, jouait des tours aux habitants du Manoir.

Il riait de leur impuissance, et de leur incrédulité, lorsque des objets disparaissaient pour réapparaître à des endroits toujours plus improbables. D'abord, il s'était fait la main sur de petits objets. Puis, il était passé à des choses un peu plus difficiles. Cette nuit-là, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à intervertir le contenu de l'armoire de Stark avec les placards de la cuisine. Contourner la vigilance de FRIDAY, qui surveillait son créateur de jour comme de nuit, n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais il y était parvenu.

Lorsque le milliardaire avait voulu s'habiller, il s'était retrouvé fort dépourvu devant son armoire. Loki observait, dans un coin de la chambre, riant silencieusement pour ne pas se dévoiler. Il redoubla d'hilarité quand Rogers vint frapper à la porte pour demander à Tony pourquoi ses caleçons s'étaient retrouvés dans le tiroir des couverts de la cuisine, et où étaient passés ces satanés couverts ?

Son humeur se refroidit considérablement quand il comprit que c'était le dernier jour avant le retour d'Heimdall sur Asgard.

Loki n'y avait pas pensé, et n'avait pas voulu y penser. S'il n'était plus là, sous la surveillance des Avengers, alors, il n'y avait aucune raison pour Heimdall de rester sur place.

Il avait observé, pendant la journée, Tony promettre une soirée exceptionnelle, jurant que même le Gardien roulerait sous la table. Et pour cause, quand le soir fut venu, et que tous les Avengers se retrouvèrent, minorés de Thor et Clint, Tony sortit d'un placard une bouteille d'un alcool très prisé sur Asgard, vraisemblablement fourni par le Prince héritier.

Loki hésita un moment. Voulait-il se faire connaître pour empêcher le départ d'Heimdall ? Il avait beaucoup aimé le trio qu'ils formaient, et savait que Tony et Heimdall, en s'alliant pour le soutenir, étaient passés de rivaux à complices, pour ne pas dire amis. Loki se sentait un peu coupable de briser cette entente amicale qui se créait. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans la manière dont ils avaient fait la paix, pour lui.

Loki resta longtemps à regarder les Avengers dans le grand salon du Manoir, trinquant avec Heimdall, regrettant déjà son départ, lui assurant qu'il serait un bon alpha. Petit à petit, ils s'enivraient, à des degrés divers. Romanoff était celle qui tenait le mieux l'alcool, suivie de près à l'étonnement général par Wanda. Banner et Wilson seuls ne buvaient pas, l'un pour des raisons évidentes, l'autres pour des raisons plus floues, et les autres hommes s'alcoolisaient tous peu à peu, même Rogers, qui buvait pour l'occasion du vin ase.

« Personne n'aura gagné le pari, marmonna Wanda après quelques verres. »

L'attention de Loki, qui divaguait vers un certain milliardaire et un certain gardien, se recentra.

« Quel pari ? demanda Heimdall surpris.

\- Tu sais pas ? Pour savoir qui de toi ou de Tony, Loki aurait choisi au bout du compte, répondit-elle. J'ai misé sur toi.

\- Fausse sœur ! s'exclama Tony la main sur le cœur, dans une attitude trahie sur-jouée.

\- L'issue d'une telle compétition me paraît évidente, Stark. Je suis celui que Loki aurait choisi. »

Choisir ? Que racontaient-ils ? Certes, Loki savait que l'un et l'autre lui faisaient la cour, certes, il savait qu'ils étaient, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, rivaux. Mais de-là à ce qu'il doive choisir ? Il ne voulait pas choisir ! Il ne voulait pas se lier ! Il voulait être libre !

Une immense colère monta en lui. Il n'était pas le prix d'une compétition. La colère le brûlait tellement qu'il hésita soit à se dévoiler et leur crier dessus, soit à partir et ne plus revenir tout simplement.

« Je ne crois pas, se défendit Tony. Je pense que j'avais plus que toutes mes chances.

\- Mortel. Vous êtes mortel Stark.

\- D'abord, moi, c'est Tony. Ensuite, ouais, peut-être, mais ça n'empêche que j'ai encore de belles années devant moi. De belles années dont pourrait profiter Loki. »

Le-dit Loki se sentait mal. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été trahi. Alors tout ce que cherchaient Stark et Heimdall était ce que tous les autres cherchaient aussi ? Un objet, un faire-valoir ? Pouvoir dire 'c'est moi qui l'aie eu' ? Un trophée ? Il allait être malade.

« Vous vous rendez-compte que Loki est pas un bout de viande qu'on se dispute, fit vertement Romanoff.

\- Suis d'accord, marmonna Wilson. Il est pas là, mais un peu de respect les mecs, quoi.

\- De toute façon, il est parti, répliqua Stark en finissant son verre cul-sec. Je ne sais pas où il est, mais il est certainement très bien sans nous. »

Il y avait une réelle amertume dans sa voix, et cela fit mal à Loki. C'était vrai. Il avait fui, sans donner de nouvelles, et cela faisait presque quatre jours. Tony avait le droit de lui en vouloir. Heimdall aussi. Le dieu se secoua. Cela n'avait rien à voir. Il pouvait être en colère contre les deux hommes, et les deux hommes pouvaient être fâchés contre lui. Ils avaient chacun leurs torts.

« Il ne t'as pas juré fidélité, rétorqua Natasha sèchement.

\- Ouais, je sais, mais… ça fait mal quand même. Je pensais…

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire Stark, répondit Heimdall. Même si le Prince Loki n'avait aucune obligation envers nous, même s'il n'y avait rien d'officiel, nous n'étions pas n'importe qui les uns pour les autres.

\- C'est chou, chantonna Wanda. Vous parlez de choisir, mais vous ne vous imaginez absolument pas en excluant l'un d'entre vous. Comment on dit dans votre langue ? Amour multiple ?

\- Polyamour, répondit Natasha avec un sourire. Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, vous faites très couple polyamoureux tous les trois. »

Heimdall et Tony se regardèrent incertains, et Loki lui-même était surpris par de telles paroles.

« Les omégas ne peuvent se lier qu'avec un alpha à la fois, contesta Heimdall.

\- Mais qui parle de se lier, soupira Romanoff en levant les yeux au ciel. On a l'impression que tout ce que vous voyez dans Loki, c'est un oméga. C'est une personne, à part entière, avec des centres d'intérêts, des envies, des peurs. Pas juste un ventre à remplir, et un cul à fourrer. »

Heimdall et Tony baissèrent la tête, et Loki lui-même se sentit choqué par les paroles de la femme. Les deux alphas avaient leurs défauts, mais ils n'étaient pas comme ça ! Si ? Loki était terrifié à l'idée d'avoir été roulé par les deux hommes, qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier. Il les avait laissés veiller sur son sommeil pendant ses chaleurs, c'était une marque de confiance incroyable de la part de Loki ! Que les deux hommes aient pu se jouer de lui, lui causait une grande angoisse.

« On n'est pas comme ça, rétorqua Tony. On sait que Loki est une personne, et on n'a jamais pensé à lui comme ça !

\- C'était pour te faire réagir Tony, répondit Romanoff. Je sais bien que dans le fond, vous ne lui voulez pas de mal. Mais parler de lui comme ça, ce n'est pas respectueux. Le pari non plus n'était pas respectueux. Loki fait ce qu'il veut, choisit qui il veut, et s'il veut vous dire merde, je serai la première à le soutenir. »

Tony la foudroya du regard et Loki se sentit réconforté par ses paroles. Il voulait être libre, et Romanoff l'avait bien compris.

« De plus, continua-t-elle avec un sourire mutin, Loki ne vous a pas abandonné. Il avait besoin de faire le point avec lui-même, mais il reviendra.

\- Et comment tu le sais ? grommela Tony.

\- Comment tes fringues se sont retrouvées dans la cuisine à ton avis ? »

Loki n'était pas surpris d'être démasqué par Romanoff. Il était plus étonné, par contre, du temps qu'elle avait mis avant de dévoiler le pot aux roses. Tony et Heimdall avaient l'air de tomber des nues et cela fit sourire le Prince.

« Et tu ne nous as rien dit ? s'insurgea le milliardaire.

\- Je me demande franchement comment vous avez pu passer à côté de ça ! lui répondit l'espionne. C'était pourtant évident !

\- Je pensais que c'était l'un d'entre vous, pour nous faire penser à autre chose !

\- Tes fringues disparaissent, FRIDAY ne voit rien, et tu ne te doutes pas que c'est de la magie ? Rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pensé à Loki ? »

Wanda leva la main pour signaler qu'elle avait fini par y penser aussi, mais les hommes semblaient tous surpris à des degrés divers.

« Vous êtes irrattrapables, soupira l'espionne désespérée.

\- Mais, ça signifie que si Loki est sur Terre, Heimdall n'a pas à repartir sur Asgard tout de suite ! s'écria Tony. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Cela signifie aussi que Loki peut être dans cette pièce en ce moment, renchérit Heimdall sortant de son mutisme ordinaire. »

Tony bondit sur ses pieds, et chercha autour de lui, dans le vide. Il appela plusieurs fois son nom et Loki envisagea sérieusement lui répondre, mais il décida de rester silencieux. Apparaître après autant de jours sans nouvelles au milieu de tout ces gens était un peu mortifiant. Il resta donc complètement silencieux et invisible. Tony finit par se rasseoir, déçu.

La soirée continua, sur un mode un peu plus joyeux, maintenant que le départ de Heimdall était reporté à une date ultérieure. Romanoff fut la première à partir se coucher, puis les Avengers quittèrent la pièce les uns après les autres, jusqu'à laisser Tony et Heimdall seuls. Le milliardaire était passablement éméché et sa conversation était un peu plus décousue. Heimdall lui-même, grâce à l'alcool asgardien, n'était plus très clair dans ses propos, si bien que Loki se dit que se dévoiler à eux ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il avait très peur des reproches que les deux hommes pourraient lui faire. Il était parti sans rien dire, n'avait pas donné signe de vie, à part peut-être les petites farces anonymes de ces derniers jours, et n'avait pas tenté d'entrer en contact avec eux. Il se sentait coupable de leur tristesse, et comprenait qu'ils puissent être en colère.

« Il me manque, marmonna Tony. Loki. Il me manque. Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté pour qu'il parte comme ça ? »

Heimdall resta un long moment silencieux avant de répondre.

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons raté quelque chose, répondit-il gravement. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un tout. Loki est fort, mais il a atteint son point de rupture. Il était privé de liberté, venait à peine de sortir de ses chaleurs et était confronté à un oméga qui lui ressemblait trop. Puis, Olan a été secouru par le Prince Thor. Cela a été un des coups les plus rudes qu'il ait eu à encaisser. Je ne lui en voudrai pas s'il ne revenait pas. Revenir signifierait devoir à nouveau être enfermé, jusqu'au procès, sans accès à sa magie, sans possibilité de supprimer ses chaleurs. Ce n'est pas parce que les midgardiens sont plus tolérants avec les omégas qu'il a arrêté de souffrir de sa condition.

\- Ça craint, conclut Tony en se renfrognant. Pourquoi on peut pas l'aider à aller mieux ?

\- On peut, mais à petite échelle. Ce n'est pas magique. D'une part parce que, malgré toute la tendresse qu'on peut ressentir pour lui, nous ne pouvons pas l'aider à échapper à la justice. Ce ne serait pas lui rendre service. Je pense que Loki a besoin de ce procès, pour réapprendre à avoir confiance en une justice qu'il n'a jamais connu. Oui, il a commis des actes répréhensibles, et il a fait trois ans de prison sur Asgard pour une partie d'entre eux, mais les humains aussi ont le droit de réclamer réparation. Votre peuple a le droit à un procès. J'espère de tout cœur que le verdict ne sera pas trop dur, néanmoins.

\- Et moi dont. »

Tony fit un geste pour se resservir du whisky, mais Heimdall l'en empêcha.

« Je pense que vous avez assez bu Stark.

\- Tony. T'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tony.

\- Je pense que vous avez assez bu Tony.

\- T'es chiant. Si tu m'appelles Tony, tu me tutoies.

\- Je pense que tu as assez bu Tony, reprit Heimdall amusé.

\- Voilà ! Tâche de t'en souvenir. Et je peux tout à fait encore boire.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais tout comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu es mortel. Ne gâche pas ton temps de vie alors que tu pourrais faire tellement plus. »

Loki se décida enfin. Romanoff avait parlé de polyamour, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il l'avait jamais entendu le terme, il n'était pas très difficile à comprendre, et il devait admettre que l'idée lui plaisait. Avec un sourire malin, il décida de ne pas se faire connaître, mais de laisser un message. Il transféra la totalité des affaires et des meubles de la chambre de Heimdall, dans celle de Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !
> 
> Il y a beaucoup de choses d'abordé ici, et notamment avec le pari, j'ai voulu montré que même si la Terre paraît plus en avance vis-à-vis des droits des omégas, les humains n'en restent pas moins pétris de préjugés. Même si on est moins pire qu'un autre, il y a toujours mieux à faire, surtout quand on parle d'oppression. Des siècles d'oppressions ne se balaient pas d'un revers de la main. C'est également visible chez Loki, en colère, mais qui culpabilise aussi.
> 
> Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Je le mérite, ce chapitre est long !
> 
> A bientôt !


	20. Chapitre 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir !
> 
> J'ai un peu honte, mais après quelques temps de silence (pour cause d'examens) je reviens avec un chapitre très court. Ne m'en voulez pas !

Chapitre 20 :

Il s'était donné une semaine pour prendre une décision. En attendant, il avait visité ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Contrairement à Asgard, où la culture était globalement homogène, les midgardiens étaient constitués de peuples radicalement différents. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que des cultures opposées à ce point puissent se faire la guerre, militairement ou non, pour imposer leur propre vision du monde.

En quelques jours, Loki ne fit que prendre conscience de l'existence de différentes cultures. Il toucha du bout du doigt certaines d'entre elles, mais apprendre à les connaître lui demanderait bien plus de temps, si tant était qu'on puisse connaître parfaitement n'importe quelle culture, la sienne comprise.

Avait-il seulement une culture, lui le Jötunn dissimulé en Ase ? La pensée le fit déprimer, mettant à nouveau son désir de retour vers les Avengers sur la balance. Il mentait. Il mentait encore. Il n'était pas Loki, l'Ase oméga. Il était le Jötunn parricide et décalé, sans attache, et souffrant de son genre secondaire.

Tony et Heimdall ne méritaient pas un compagnon tel que lui. Un menteur. Un parricide. Un envahisseur. Un monstre.

L'angoisse le prit à la gorge. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur imposer sa présence, et pourtant, il crevait d'être séparé d'eux. Il savait par avance qu'il ne parviendrait pas à résister à l'envie de les revoir. Il voulait se repaître de leur tendresse, de leurs mots encourageants, consolants. Déjà, il était retourné plusieurs fois au manoir, invisible, pour se rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs.

Il avait pu constater que Tony et Heimdall avaient accepté sa proposition silencieuse, et dormaient dans la même chambre. Quelques fois, Loki était resté dans cette chambre, pour écouter leurs conversations, ou pour les observer dormir.

A son septième jour d'errance, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : ses sentiments pour les deux hommes étaient forts, très forts. C'était la première fois que Loki tombait amoureux, et de deux hommes ! Tout comme une longue chute, la sensation était terrifiante, car il savait déjà que l'atterrissage serait douloureux. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais éprouver ces sentiments, l'incertitude le tuait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette fin d'année scolaire/universitaire se passe bien pour vous, que vos examens seront réussis et que si vous passez le bac vous l'aurez les doigts dans le nez ! Courage aussi à toutes les victimes de ParcourSup, je me suis rendue compte récemment que si j'avais dû passer par là, l'année dernière, je n'aurais pas pu reprendre mes études. Ouf pour moi, dégoutée pour tous les autres qui n'auront pas cette opportunité.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre arrive le plus vite possible, comme d'habitude !
> 
> A bientôt !


	21. Chapitre 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir !
> 
> Après quelques semaines d'absence, voici la suite de Cachez cet oméga !
> 
> Il fait beau, il fait chaud, c'est les vacances pour celleux qui ont la chance d'en avoir. J'espère que pour celleux qui ont eu des examens, vous avez tout déchiré. Que vous avez eu les formations qui vous intéressaient (coucou ParcourSupercherie). Que vous vous dorez la pilule, rattrapez votre retard en séries/films/livres/vidéos YT... Bref que vous passez un meilleur été possible. Et si ce n'est pas le cas ! Courage ! Je pense à vous !

Chapitre 21 :

L'appel avait sorti les Avengers de leur quotidien : Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait été vu en Europe de l'Est. Aussitôt, Rogers avait voulu décoller, mais Natasha et Tony avaient réussi à le retenir au moins le temps de vérifier l'information, et de prévenir les autres.

Les satellites, piratés en bonne et due forme par Tony, furent une aide précieuse. En moins d'une heure, ils purent soumettre les images à des logiciels de reconnaissance faciale qui déclarèrent que l'homme montré était James Barnes avec une probabilité de 88 %, ce qui laissait tout de même une marge d'erreur de douze points de pourcentage, mais qui suffit aux Avengers pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait.

Dans le Quinjet, Steve, habillé de son uniforme de Captain America, était fébrile et grave, rendant le reste de l'équipe nerveux. Tony était là, évidemment, ainsi que Wanda, qui était peut-être la plus à même de contenir l'ancien assassin d'HYDRA en cas de problème. Natasha et Sam étaient ceux qui les accompagnaient, le reste de l'équipe vaquant à d'autres occupations.

D'après les informations qu'ils avaient glanées avant de partir, Barnes vivait dans un squat miteux, à la périphérie de Belgrade, en Serbie. Il était très probablement armé, sur ses gardes, décision fut donc prise d'envoyer Steve en premier, pour tenter de nouer un contact.

L'immeuble où Barnes avait été aperçu était un vieux bâtiment quasiment en ruines, gris, comme ils s'en construisaient des milliers en URSS. Un rapide scan de l'endroit leur apprit qu'il était squatté par tout une faune de marginaux, dealers, prostituées, sans-abris, jeunes fugueurs, qui se partageaient les neuf étages délabrés de l'immeuble pourtant entouré de grilles dissuasives.

Barnes avait été signalé au dernier étage, dans un petit appartement pour lui seul, que personne n'avait eu l'audace de remettre en question.

Pour l'occasion, Steve portait son ancien uniforme, espérant ainsi faire remonter les souvenirs enfouis de son meilleur ami. La caméra miniature, ajoutée à son casque, retransmettait directement dans le Quinjet et dans le casque d'Iron Man.

Steve frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il décida d'entrer en appelant Barnes par son surnom. Tout le monde dans le Quinjet retenait son souffle. Après une grosse minute, il fut évident que l'appartement était vide, mais rien n'indiquait un départ précipité ou définitif. Il suffisait d'attendre.

Cela ne fut pas bien long. Très vite, Natasha annonça avoir un contact visuel du fugitif, puis l'homme entra dans le bâtiment, et Tony put le suivre grâce à la vision thermique offerte par les capteurs de l'armure et du Quinjet.

« Il approche, Rogers, informa-t-il. Mais il approche de plus en plus lentement. »

Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il se méfiait. Et un Winter Soldier méfiant était un Winter Soldier dangereux.

« Fait gaffe Rogers, marmonna Tony à cran.

\- _Tony_ , interrompit FRIDAY.

\- C'est pas le moment Fri'. Il est derrière la porte. »

La silhouette en nuances de rouges et jaunes actionna la poignée de la porte.

« _C'est moi Bucky_ , dit la voix de Rogers dans le système de communication. _C'est Steve_.

\- _Steve ?_ répondit une voix rouillée. »

L'écran montra la porte s'ouvrir. Barnes avait une arme de poing à la main, mais ne semblait pas vouloir s'en servir.

« _Steve ?_ répéta-t-il.

\- _Tu te souviens de moi ?_ »

Barnes entra, sur la défensive, scannant la pièce du regard. A côté de Tony, Romanoff était tendue. Steve leur avait demandé de ne pas intervenir tant que la situation restait sous son contrôle. Néanmoins, à cette distance, il était douteux de penser que l'un ou l'autre puisse faire quelque chose en cas de problème, à part se dépêcher de se rendre sur place.

« _Un peu_ , grogna Barnes quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient seuls. _Je me souviens surtout que tu n'es pas censé être aussi grand et musclé._

\- _J'ai fait l'armée_. »

Quelque chose se passa après cette réplique, car Barnes posa son arme sur le sol.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

\- _Être sûr que tu ailles bien. Éventuellement que tu rentres avec moi aux États-Unis._

\- _C'est pas une bonne idée._

\- _Pourquoi pas ?_ »

L'hésitation de Barnes était visible. Il luttait contre deux désirs contradictoires.

« _Je-_ , commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. _C'est pas une bonne idée_ , répéta-t-il. »

L'image bougea et Tony comprit que Steve s'était assis par terre, certainement pour signifier de manière pacifique sa volonté de convaincre son ami.

« _J'ai tout mon temps. Explique-moi._ »

Barnes hésita encore. Il roulait son épaule mécanique comme si elle lui faisait mal ou comme si elle était grippée. L'attitude de Steve le mettait très mal à l'aise, tout le monde pouvait le dire.

« _Si tu ne veux pas parler, moi j'ai des choses à dire. A proposer. Je suis venu avec des amis. Ils m'attendent pour repartir._

\- _En avion ?_

\- _Oui, en Quinjet. Tu as déjà rencontré Natasha Romanoff._

\- _La rousse qui frappe fort ?_ »

A côté de Tony, Natasha gloussa.

« _Oui, et je suis aussi venu avec le fils d'Howard. Tu te souviens d'Howard ?_

\- _L'inventeur ? Celui qui nous baratinait en promettant des voitures volantes dans le futur ?_ »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Tony de glousser.

« _Oui. Il s'appelle Tony, et il ne ressemble pas vraiment à Howard._

\- _Bien. Il n'est pas inventeur ?_

\- _Si. Mais lui, il va au front. Il est Iron Man._

\- _Iron Man ? Le, l'armure rouge ? Il sait faire du dégât._

\- _Nous sommes toute une équipe. Dans le jet, il y a Wanda, elle est formidable, tu vas l'adorer. Sam aussi. Il a fait l'armée. Est-ce que-_ »

Steve s'interrompit. Tony pouvait sentir son hésitation, clairement induite par l'attitude de Barnes, tendu, en alerte, mais en même temps, pendu aux lèvres de son ancien meilleur ami.

« _J'aimerais vraiment que tu reviennes aux États-Unis avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?_

\- _J'ai fait des choses. Me souviens pas de tout, mais c'était moche._ »

L'attention de Tony fut détournée à nouveau par FRIDAY.

« _Tony, je détecte la présence de Loki au Manoir Avengers, depuis quelques minutes._

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ! s'exclama Tony, l'intrigue concernant Cap et Barnes totalement oubliée. Je fonce !

\- _Quoi ?_ s'écria Steve dans le communicateur, rendant Barnes confus.

\- Vas-y, accepta Natasha. Je reste ici en soutien.

\- FRIDAY, fit Tony en décollant du jet, il y a quelqu'un d'autre au Manoir ?

\- _Non, tout le monde est à l'entrainement, et Heimdall est momentanément retourné sur Asgard._

\- Merde, jura Tony. Dis à Loki de m'attendre !

\- _Loki vous répond qu'il ne compte aller nulle-part._ »

Cela ne suffit pas à rassurer Tony qui poussa ses propulseurs au maximum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, Loki a pris sa décision. Il est de retour au manoir, en espérant que les conséquences seront positives :D
> 
> A bientôt !


	22. Chapitre 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et tous,
> 
> Après des mois sans aucune publication, voici un nouveau chapitre de Cachez cet oméga, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Chapitre 22 :

FRIDAY lui ayant fait savoir que Tony était en route, Loki s'installa donc dans un fauteuil, un épais ouvrage à la main. Apparemment ce Dante était un auteur respecté sur Midgard, et Loki voulait en savoir plus.

Le fracas de l'atterrissage de l'armure le tira de sa lecture près de deux heures plus tard. Il referma l'œuvre et la posa avant de se lever et rejoindre l'origine du bruit.

Tony s'extirpait à toute vitesse de son armure et un sourire éclatant lui barra le visage à la vue de Loki. Ce sourire le rendit stupidement heureux. Il était heureux d'être celui à qui était destiné ce sourire, d'être celui qui parvenait à rendre Tony content.

Il reçut l'étreinte avec joie, resserrant ses bras autour des épaules de Tony et posant son menton sur sa tête.

« Tu restes ? demanda simplement le milliardaire après quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Oui.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Aussi longtemps que possible. »

Loki avait momentanément étouffé le sortilège qui le dissimulait au regard de Heimdall, si bien que l'Ase revint rapidement au Manoir. Il fut bien plus sobre que Tony pour souhaiter bon retour au Prince en fuite, mais cela toucha tout de même Loki.

Les autres habitants du Manoir, à leur manière, lui firent comprendre qu'il était évidemment le bienvenu, et les autorités compétentes furent informées.

Les agents du FBI, qui étaient moins que ravis de son escapade, exigèrent que le Prince retrouvât ses bracelets inhibiteurs de magie. Cette contrainte irrita beaucoup Loki, qui refusait d'être à nouveau diminué.

Tout le monde tenta de le convaincre que c'était le meilleur compromis pour le moment, mais Loki n'en démordit pas. Sans sa magie, il se sentait vide, seul. Elle lui permettait d'être lui-même, et même un peu plus.

« Loki, je peux vous parler ? »

Le Prince laissa son livre sur la table du salon et suivit le Docteur Banner dans une pièce du sous-sol, où le scientifique faisait ses expériences. L'endroit était surprenamment lumineux et aéré, et tout semblait propre, voire hygiéniquement irréprochable. Banner l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise haute, qui pivotait sur elle-même, lui-même prenant place sur le même type de siège.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Le FBI fait pression pour qu'on vous impose de remettre des bracelets pour vous empêcher d'utiliser votre magie, et nous avons tous compris qu'il n'en était pas question pour vous. C'est pourquoi, j'ai cherché différents moyens pour pallier aux inconvénients. Évidemment, cela aura besoin d'être calibré, mais je pense que je tiens quelque chose de suffisamment abouti pour vous le proposer. J'ai donc mis au point un suppresseur d'odeur et un suppresseur de chaleurs. »

La proposition toucha beaucoup Loki, qui tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître. Il adressa tout de même un sourire à Banner.

« C'est extrêmement généreux de votre part, commença-t-il.

\- Mais ? ajouta Banner avec un sourire compréhensif.

\- Ce n'est pas juste à propos d'être un oméga. C'est aussi à propos d'être un sorcier. Ma Magie ne me permet pas seulement d'échapper aux chaleurs. Elle… sans elle je me sens faible. Sans elle, une fourchette en plastique est suffisante pour me perforer la gorge. Je la sens constamment, comme tout le monde sent son souffle. C'est là, c'est rassurant, mais surtout, c'est vital.

\- Je vois, marmonna Bruce. Écoutez, il faut tout de même trouver un compromis. Les bracelets font partie intégrante de votre détention. »

Loki pinça les lèvres. Devoir remettre les bracelets le blessait beaucoup. Ce n'était même pas pour une raison de confiance. Sans la Magie, il n'était plus lui-même, il perdait la moitié de son être. Il devenait faible.

Pour être honnête, il comprenait la position des humains. Il n'était pas un petit délinquant, mais un criminel de guerre. Le laisser avec sa Magie était un risque que personne ne souhaitait prendre et assumer. Il devinait que si aucun des Avengers n'arrivait à lui faire remettre ces foutus bracelets, le SHIELD et le FBI allaient en appeler à Thor. Ce n'était une éventualité à laquelle Loki ne voulait pas faire face. Son frère l'avait déjà enchaîné et il ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience.

Devoir céder ainsi était rageant et humiliant. La seule chose qui le consolait était qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir dans ce manoir. L'ami du Capitaine, ramené d'une mission la veille, était lui aussi sous intense surveillance, car coupable de nombreux assassinats, après un lavage de cerveau.

Maigre consolation, si vous vouliez son avis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre très court, pour vous remettre dans le bain (excuse de merde détectée !). J'espère qu'il vous a plu, dites-le moi en commentaire !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, les bases sont posées. Comment as-tu trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Ce monde te plaît-il ?
> 
> N'hésite plus ! Laisse-moi une review !


End file.
